


Muriendo por Regresar

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur is a big ball of angst, BAMF Merlin, Future Fic, Gwaine's cloak is expressive, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:10:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: Cuando intentan ahorcarle, flota.*Le ponen en la pira al amanecer.No se quema.Traducción





	Muriendo por Regresar

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dying to Return](https://archiveofourown.org/works/689934) by [StormDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormDancer/pseuds/StormDancer). 



> *llega 10 años tarde con un chocolate caliente y una traducción*
> 
> Ahora en serio, quiero hablar de esto. La serie de Merlin la empecé a ver hace años, y la llevaba más o menos al día religiosamente, pero solo llegué hasta la cuarta temporada, y de la quinta me enteré por Tumblr (aún tengo que verla, pero es que quiero evitar ese final). No había leído fanfics de ningún tipo de la serie, y fue en este año, cuando me propuse volver a ver la serie (voy por la tercera temporada) que leí por primera vez un fic de Merlin. Y este fue el elegido. Muchas veces el primer fic que lees puede ser la clave para que sigas leyendo con ganas y energías o te desanimes y no te enganches hasta que das con una bueno. Tuve la inmensa suerte de dar con este fic por medio de una recomendación, y me bastó leer unas pocas líneas para saber que iba a ser amor verdadero. Y lo fue, de principio a fin, es uno de mis Canon Divergence favoritos. Y ahora sí que si, dejo de escribir la biblia y os dejo con la historia. Disfrutad.

El hechicero es atrapado por nada más que un simple truco de prestidigitación, hecho en el mercado para ayudar a una anciana a levantar una carga pesada. Es un hombre viejo, sin ningún rasgo característico aparte de su extraordinaria normalidad. Incluso después de presidir su juicio, Arturo no podía describirlo de verdad. Es simple pero bien hablado, no niega los cargos y no se enfurece por la sentencia. Después de que Arturo la anuncie -muerte por decapitación, el castigo usual para los hechiceros- Leon hace señas con la cabeza a un grupo de guardias para que le lleven de vuelta a su celda, y él va calmadamente. 

“Eso ha sido raro.” Gwaine dice lo que todos están pesando, da voz a lo que Arturo no puede. Se preguntó, a veces, si Merlin le entrenó para ese rol antes de que se fuera, o si le llega de manera natural. A Arturo le gusta pensar que Merlin le entrenó, que dejó algo de él tras de sí. 

“Lo fue,” coincide Percival y camina hacia los tronos. Se siente vacío ahí, estos días, sin Gwen y Lancelot. Sin Merlin, la herida más antigua de todas.

Leon revolotea por la puerta, le mira ansioso. “Sire, podría ser una trampa.”

“¿Para qué?” Arturo tamborilea sus dedos contra el brazo de su trono. “No atacó cuando pudo hacerlo. Sabemos que esas celdas pueden mantener a hechiceros, siempre lo han hecho antes. ¿Qué podría estar intentando hacer?”

Todos los caballeros están callados. “No, en serio, ¿qué?” demanda Arturo severamente. Odia lidiar con hechiceros. Ve a Morgana en cada uno de ellos, a la Morgana de antes de lo que es ahora, y nunca sabe qué hacer. Ni siquiera puede decir si son todos malvados, o solo peligrosos. Han pasado diez años desde que se convirtió en rey, diez años de decapitaciones y muertes, y aún no lo sabe. 

“Eso era una pregunta.”

Ninguno responde. Arturo suspira. Son todos hombres militares, y aunque les valora por ello, a cada uno por su fuerza y lealtad e inteligencia, a veces desearía tener a alguien a su lado que pensara en términos distintos. Tiene a Gaius, por supuesto, pero raramente baja; el viaje es demasiado duro para sus viejos huesos. Pero Merlin se fue, y Gwen se fue, y ahora a veces se siente desequilibrado, como si se supusiera que debiera de tener a alguien a su lado para contrarrestarle. Se pregunta si es así cómo se sintió su padre, si fue esto lo que le hizo quien era. “Bueno, estará muerto por la mañana. Dobla a la guardia esta noche, por si acaso.”

Leon asiente y conduce al resto de los caballeros afuera. En la puerta, Gwaine, el último de ellos, se detiene. “¿Cuál era su nombre?”

“¿Hm?” Arturo levanta la vista de su inspección de las peticiones del día.

“No puedo recordar su nombre. ¿Tú puedes?”

“Pues claro.” Arturo recuerda el nombre de todos a las que dió muerte. “Era-” Huh. “Debe de habérseme olvidado, estoy seguro de que lo recordaré en un segundo.” 

“Si.” La mirada de Gwaine es claramente escéptica, pero se va, su capa menos ondulante de lo normal. 

Algo no está definitivamente bien. 

*

“El hechicero (y Arturo sigue sin poder recordar su nombre, y está empezando a irritarle) es conducido al cadalso al amanecer. Va tan calmado como lo hizo en la sala del trono, sus manos encadenadas detrás de él, guardias a cada lado. Hay una multitud, como siempre hay, los niños subidos a los hombros de sus padres para ver mejor. Arturo está de pie solo en el balcón, y repite las palabras de su padre a la gente, quienes braman de vuelta. Su aprobación, o su excitación, o su desaprobación, es imposible de discernir. Gwen había estado regia y calmada. Merlin simplemente había endurecido su cara en una de pétrea determinación que Arturo siempre había entendido como una desaprobación tácita. 

Da una señal; el verdugo alza su hacha. Arturo le concederá esto al hechicero, no se encoge sobre sí. Al menos está muriendo con honor. El hacha cae. 

Rebota contra el cuello del hechicero. 

El jadeo instintivo de la multitud se apaga por la confusión. El verdugo se detiene, luego alza de nuevo el hacha. Sigue sin funcionar. Mira hacia Arturo. 

Su padre nunca tuvo que hacer frente a algo como esto. “Conseguidle otro hacha”, dice Arturo a Elyan, quien capitanea hoy a los guardias. Elyan asiente, chasquea órdenes a un escudero. 

El nuevo hacha no funciona mejor que la primera. La multitud se está inquietando, privados del espectáculo que les habían prometido. Es en momentos como estos que las multitudes pueden convertirse rápidamente en turbas, Arturo lo sabe, aunque nunca se lo han hecho a él. Ordena que vuelvan a meter dentro al hechicero. 

El hombre regresa a su celda, con los mismos pasos largos y rápidos con los que llegó, sus labios curvados en algo que podría ser una sonrisa o simplemente determinación. 

*

“¿Por qué no se aprovechó de ello?” demanda Arturo, horas después. Camina por la sala del consejo, hacia delante y hacia atrás en frente de la mesa. Le molesta. No le gusta cuando no puede ver las motivaciones de la gente, no confía en ello. Morgana le enseñó claramente que algo tan simple como el amor no funcionaba. Gwen y Lancelot acabaron el trabajo. “Volvió a la gente contra mí. Se podría haber burlado. ¡Diablos, podría haber dicho algo!”

“Igual es mudo. ¡Ow!” Gwaine hace una mueca de dolor cuando Percival le da un codazo en el costado. Incluso con la armadura puesta, esa no es una proposición sencilla cuando el que da el codazo es tan grande como Percival.

“Le oímos hablar.” Elyan mira a Arturo. “¿Verdad?”

“Lo hicimos,” confirma Arturo. Lo recuerda. O, si no las palabras exactas, la sensación de ello, la calmada resignación y la sencilla defensa. Algo sobre que solo quería ayudar, o que no quería esconderse. “Puede hablar, simplemente no lo hizo.” Va hacia el otro lado de la sala. “¡No tiene sentido! ¿Qué es lo que quiere?”

“Podrías preguntarle.” La voz de Leon es queda, pero resuena ampliamente. Arturo se gira para encararle, y Leon da un paso atrás y alza sus manos. “No puede hacer daño, ¿verdad?”

“Podría lanzarme un hechizo. Eso podría ser lo que está planeando.” Eso tenía cierto sentido. Los hechiceros parecían obtener una buena cantidad de placer lanzándole hechizos. 

“Hablaré con él.” Pues claro que Gwaine se ofrece voluntario. El hombre da brincos sobre sus talones. “No tendría sentido que me hechizase a mí.”

“De todos modos no podría atravesar esa cabeza dura tuya,” inserta Elyan, y Gwaine le sonríe a modo de respuesta.

No es lo que quiere Arturo, que es que el hechicero actúe, que haga algo que tenga sentido, pero al menos es un plan. “Vale. Gwaine, ve ahora. Infórmame luego en mis aposentos. Y-” Gwaine alza sus cejas desde la puerta. Merlin nunca le perdonaría si permitiera que Gwaine sufriera daños. Arturo no puede hacer frente a las miradas decepcionadas de Merlin incluso en su imaginación. “Ten cuidado. Nada de riesgos innecesarios.”

“¿Desde cuando tomo yo riesgos innecesarios?” pregunta Gwaine, y se va con un giro de su capa que Arturo está bastante seguro que practica frente al espejo antes de que cualquiera del resto pueda empezar la lista. 

Informa una hora después. Los otros caballeros se han ido, así que solo está Arturo en su escritorio. George se fue hace rato -Arturo no necesita que nadie le ayude a ponerse la ropa de noche, muchas gracias. No es un inútil. Aunque a veces siente que está discutiendo con Merlín cuando insiste en ello. Merlin, quien realmente nunca dejaba las habitaciones excepto cuando Gwen estaba allí, quien se sentaba en una esquina y pulía la cota de malla de Arturo o afilaba su espada mientras Arturo trabajaba, llenando el silencio con cháchara o cotilleos o prestaba su oreja para que pudiera sacar sus ideas. Merlin, quien siempre había estado ahí para él. Hasta que ya no lo estuvo. 

Gwaine entra y se sienta en frente de Arturo sin que se lo digan. “¿Y qué es lo que dijo?”

“Que-” La frente de Gwaine se arruga. “No me detengas, me olvidaré de nuevo. Me lo he estado repitiendo desde que me fui. Dice que no planea nada, que no quería hacerle daño a nadie pero que tampoco tenía particulares ganas de morirse. Y eso es una frase literal. Creo.”

“¿Y eso es todo?” demanda Arturo. Que- ¿desde cuando los hechiceros no quieren hacer daño a nadie? Todos los hechiceros quieren hacer daño a la gente. Arturo nunca antes había conocido a uno que no quisiese. Incluso Morgana, de quien una vez pensó más honorable y buena que nadie, cuando le asesinaba con la mirada para que defendiese a los débiles antes de que él hubiera encontrado a Merlin para que lo hiciera por ella. 

“Eso es lo que recuerdo. Son las cosas importantes.” Gwaine se inclina hacia delante, apoya los codos en la mesa. “Creo que está diciendo la verdad, Arturo. No hizo movimientos agresivos de ningún tipo.”

“Podría estar dando evasivas, o fingiendo ser inofensivo para que bajemos nuestra guardia,” contraataca Arturo. Mira a los papeles sobre su escritorio, sin verlos realmente. Desearía tener a alguien con quien hablar de esto. Los caballeros lo intentan, Leon es, como siempre, su mano derecha, pero no le cuestionan realmente, a él o sus leyes. Ni siquiera Gwaine, con todas sus pequeñas rebeliones. Necesita a la Morgana de Uther. Necesita a su Merlin. “Y rompió la ley. Mañana, se le colgará.”

*

Cuando intentan ahorcarle, flota.

*

Le ponen en la pira al amanecer.

No se quema.

*

Le obligan a tragarse hierba mora. No hay dolor.

*

Después del veneno, Arturo está empezando a estar algo más que un poco irritado. El hechicero no está haciendo simplemente nada. No está atacando, ni siquiera está hablando, aunque aparentemente está perfectamente dispuesto a hablar con cualquiera que lo desee. Ni siquiera está intentando escapar. Simplemente- no se muere. Es frustrante. Ni siquiera Gaius puede explicarlo; lo mejor que se le ocurre es que quizás dice en serio lo que dice.

Arturo entra con pasos firmes en las mazmorras con gran ofensa. El hechicero está sentado en su celda, creando formas de fuego sobre su palma de manera ociosa. Cierra su mano sobre un halcón y se levanta cuando Arturo abre la puerta de golpe. “¡Su Alteza!” dice, con una sonrisa y una reverencia- la clase de reverencia que uno aprendería en la corte. 

“Qué amable por tu parte el dejarte caer. Te ofrecería algún refrigerio, pero, bueno,” señala, hacia toda la celda, que no es inhumana pero ciertamente no es cómoda. “No parece que haya nada que yo pueda hacer.”

Arturo le ignora, camina directo hacia los barrotes. “¿Cuál es tu juego?” demanda, en un siseo suave y bajo. 

“¿Mi juego? Me gusta el ajedrez, personalmente, aunque no soy adverso a los dados.” Está relajado, cómodo en un modo en el que no debería estar cuando el rey en persona está ahí para amenazarle. 

“Quiero decir,” sisea Arturo, “¿Cuál es tu plan?”

“Bueno, esa no es una pregunta muy inteligente, ¿no?” El hechicero se apoya contra la pared, sonríe sin culpa a Arturo. “Si tuviera un astuto plan, difícilmente te lo contaría. Y no me has creído antes cuando dije que no tenía ninguno, así que probablemente no me creerías ahora.”

“Tienes que estar planeando algo. ¿Por qué estarías aquí, de no ser así?”

“Igual me gusta el alojamiento.”

Arturo rebuzna una risa antes de recordar no hacerlo. Esa simpatía involuntaria le endurece más cuando dice, “Podría matarte de hambre. Dejar de traerte comida.”

“Podrías. No sería muy noble, muy regio, el maltratar a un prisionero, pero podrías.” Durante un segundo, Arturo casi podía imaginar a Morgana diciendo eso, acusando a -su- padre. Pero el hechicero ya no está sonriendo. En su lugar, su cara está muy, muy seria, aunque todavía no enfadada. Se parece casi a como Merlin estaba, a veces, cuando sentía que Arturo estaba a punto de hacer algo mal. “Por supuesto, ¿funcionaría eso mejor de lo que ya has intentado hacer?”

Duele. Duele porque es cierto, porque Arturo sabe que él nunca haría eso. Duele porque se parece a Merlin y está de pie en una celda, lo que ya es de por sí demasiado familiar. Duele porque nadie desde Merlin le ha hecho daño así, hacerle sentir como si no estuviera viviendo como el rey que podría ser. 

“Te descifraré,” dice, amenaza. “Lo haré.” 

“Estoy seguro de que lo harás,” dice el hechicero, y suena casi protector. “¿Pero podemos saltarnos el ahogamiento? Pillo resfriados.” Arturo frunce el ceño amenazadoramente y se va. 

“Arturo.” Arturo se detiene, mira hacia atrás. El hechicero está de pie en medio de su celda. Abre su palma y un dragón hecho de fuego sale volando. Se precipita hacia Arturo, a su alrededor, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Arturo sienta el calor, antes de regresar al hechicero y envolverse alrededor de su cuello como una pañuelo. El fuego se ilumina, hace que el pelo del hechicero parezca negro, su piel pálida. En ese momento, Arturo le odia, porque había superado el abandono de Merlin. O al menos, hasta ahora, había conseguido convencerse de que no dolía. De que no había demasiados agujeros en su corazón. “Solo quiero vivir siendo yo. ¿Es eso mucho pedir?”

Arturo cierra la puerta en vez de contestar. El hechicero podría haberle quemado, matado, con ese dragón, tan fácilmente como quisiera. 

No lo hizo. Y Arturo no sabe lo que eso significa. 

*

Le sacan de las profundidades del lago después de una hora. Cuando pasa al lado de Arturo, estornuda. Intencionadamente.

Arturo casi se ríe. 

*

Gwaine entra dando tropiezos en la sala del consejo goteante de sangre.

Si fuera cualquiera que no fuera Gwaine, esto sería una causa de preocupación, pero siendo Gwaine, es más bien cosa ocurrente. 

Cuando Elyan entra después de él, cubierto similarmente de sangre, todos están en pie en un instante. 

“Es una- cosa,” jadea Gwaine, tomando el asiento que Percival le acerca.

“Como un caballo, pero un águila,” Elyan se deja caer contra su silla. 

Leon y Arturo cruzan la mirada sobre las cabezas de los hombres heridos. ¿Otro grifo? Lancelot apenas consiguió matar al último. 

“Nuestras espadas no podían tocarlo,” dice Gwaine. Ahora suena más fuerte- probablemente hay más agotamiento que heridas, evalúa Arturo con ojo experto. “Lo alejamos del poblado, pero no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer.” Ahora hay ira, la ira que hacía creer a Arturo que podría ser un caballero. Ira por no poder haber hecho más. 

“¿El cuerpo de un caballo?” pregunta en su lugar, “¿Estás seguro? ¿No de un león?”

“Nunca he visto un león,” Gwaine sacude su cabeza, “Pero conozco a un caballo.” Elyan asiente su concordidad. 

“Buscad a Gaius,” espeta Arturo a un escudero, quien sale corriendo de la sala. Luego, a otro, “Agua para los caballeros.” Él también se va. 

Para cuando Gaius llega, Elyan y Gwaine están ambos más cómodos. Ambos están cubiertos de arañazos, pero nada más serio, gracias a Dios. Ante su descripción, sin embargo, Gaius sacude su cabeza. “¿Estáis seguros de que no era un grifo?” inquiere.

“Positivos,” suela Elyan entre dientes apretados, mientras el anciano toca sus heridas con un trapo. “Cuerpo de caballo. Ruano.”

Gaius asiente, lentamente. “Yo- podría estar- aquí, mi libro.” El escudero le lleva un libro. Gaius pasa las páginas hasta que encuentra una página y deja que se abra entero.

“¡Eso es!” exclama Gwaine, medio alzándose, y luego se vuelve a sentar con un gemido. 

“Un hipogrifo,” lee Gaius. “Medio caballo, medio águila. Es producto del apareamiento de un grifo con un caballo.” Arturo puede ver la misma expresión de asco que la suya en la cara de sus hombres. “Es muy raro, no se sabe mucho sobre él. Pero se dice que al igual que su progenitor, no puede matarse más que con magia.”

“Matamos al grifo sin magia,” observa Arturo. 

La expresión de Gaius cambia, durante un instante, pero luego se detiene. “Por supuesto, su alteza, pero Lancelot tuvo mucha, mucha suerte aquel entonces. No podemos contar con que se repitan las mismas circunstancias otra vez.”

“Se le daba bien eso de tener suerte,” murmura Arturo. Los caballeros pretenden no oírle. Luego, en voz más alta, “¿Entonces qué podemos hacer?”

“No lo sé.” Gauis duda, luego añade, “Quizás haya alguien a quien podamos preguntar.”

“Qué- Gaius, no,” protesta Arturo cuando se da cuenta de lo que está hablando el médico. Ha evitado al hechicero desde su fallido ahogamiento, dejando en su lugar que el hombre languideciera en su celda. Igual se aburrirá; es el único arma que tienen contra él. Y a Arturo no le gusta lo fácil que era reírse de él, con él; lo rápido que llegaba a él. Es misterioso, aterrador de un modo que no tiene nada que ver con la magia. A Arturo no le gusta recordar lo que era estar fácil con alguien.

“Puede que sea el único modo, Sire,” dice Gaius. Y luego usa sus cejas, y Arturo no tiene elección. Igual debería de sentenciar al hechicero a muerte con las cejas de Gaius. De eso no habría escapatoria. 

*

“Su Alteza.” Una vez más, el hechicero le sortea con esa formal reverencia. “¿Qué es lo que te trae aquí en esta hermosa-” achica los ojos hacia la ranura que tiene por ventana, arruga la nariz y estima, “tarde?”

“Noche, la verdad.” Arturo inspira y expira. Ahora necesita al hombre. Se puede volver humilde por el bien de su gente. Si hay algo que aprendió de Morgana, es eso, tanto por verla mantener su dignidad en la deshonra, como por lo que le obligó a hacer desde entonces. “He venido a preguntar algo.”

“Pregunta entonces.”

“¿Qué sabes sobre los hipogrifos?”

“¿Hipogrifos?” el hechicero ladea la cabeza mientras piensa. Es un gesto que Arturo casi puede recordar, que casi parece ridículamente familiar, pero cuando empieza a pensar en ello, se le escabulle. “¿No nacen cuando por alguna razón un grifo se aparea con un caballo? Y-oh.” Arturo puede ver la comprensión deslizarse por sus ojos. “Solo se le puede matar con magia.”

“¿No hay otro modo?”

“No que yo sepa.” El hechicero se encoge de hombros. “No lo sé todo, obviamente, Giaus sería una persona más idónea a la que preguntar.”

“Ya le he preguntado. ¿Y cómo es que conoces a Gaius?” ¿Es Gaius el centro de sus planes? El hombre es viejo, ¿no deberían de dejarle fuera de esto ahora? “Si le tocas un solo pelo, te juro que encontraré un modo de hacerte sufrir. Te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra para encontrarte-”

“Arturo.” La sorpresa de su nombre le hace parar. Los ojos del hechicero son grandes y le miran a los ojos sin pestañear. “Te juro por todo lo que ambos consideramos sagrado que no pretendo hacer daño a Gaius.” Su voz resuena, hace eco en la pequeña celda, y Arturo no encuentra dentro de él nada que le haga no creerlo. Aunque lo ha pensado antes, para su desgracia. El juicio de Merlin siempre fue mejor. 

“Vale. Entonces-” Se traga la furia residual, la furia también por el hecho de que cree al hechicero. “¿Nos ayudaras?”

“¿Hm?”

“¿Ayudarás a luchar contra el hipogrifo a cambio de tu libertad?” Sería liberar a un peligroso criminal, pero el hipogrifo es una amenaza mucho mayor, y tampoco es como si estuvieran haciendo particular daño al hechicero. Ya está haciendo señas al guardia, para conseguir las llaves para liberarle, cuando el hechicero responde.

“No.”

“¿Qué? ¿No quieres tu libertad? Te lo advierto, solo se te ofrecerá esto una vez.” ¿Quien se niega a ser libre?

“No me iré de aquí por un mal trato hecho por la desesperación,” explica el hechicero. Suena casi triste. “De todos modos regresaría aquí, después de un poco de magia.”

“Así que no nos ayudarás. Maravilloso. Lo resolveremos por nuestra cuenta.” Se gira para irse. Antes de que lo haga, sin embargo, siente calor detrás de él, y el dragón se cierne sobre él de nuevo. Se enrosca alrededor de su espada, lo suficientemente cerca del muslo de Arturo como para quemarle pero sin calor alguno, y luego se disipa, como si se hubiera hundido por la vaina. 

El hechicero le sigue con la mirada con uno ojos tristes y preocupados. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien le ha mirado así cuando se iba, más preocupación por el hombre que por el rey. No desde-no desde meses antes de que Gwen se fuera. Desde que Merlin se fuera. “Buena suerte, milord.”

*

Arturo alza su mano para golpear al hipogrifo. Su espada brilla con un tono azul cuando la hunde en la bestia y la clava al suelo en su agónica muerte.

*

“Gracias.” Es difícil decirlo, pero Arturo ha madurado desde que era un adolescente, y es capaz de decirlo.

El hechicero se sobresalta, y sus ojos se cierran y sus labios se curvan en algo que es casi demasiado resignado, demasiado dolorosamente divertido, para ser una sonrisa. “Me alegro de que estés a salvo.”

Arturo mira a los barrotes. “¿Estás seguro de que no quieres tu libertad?”

“No fue por eso por lo que lo hice.” Suena igual que lo mejor de Lancelot, la parte que haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera y nunca lo mencionaría. Suena a lo mejor de Merlin, quien nunca pidió gratitud. “Me quedaré aquí hasta que no se me prohiba irme.” 

Se sienta al fondo de la celda, cruza sus piernas. Sus puños se cierran, los abre de nuevo. Aparece una forma ígnea-la cabeza de Uther. “Es interesante. Uther también estuvo dispuesto a usar la magia en tiempos desesperados.” Su mano se cierra, se abre. Ahora es la cabeza de Morgana la que flota ahí, cuando estaba creciendo, orgullosa y fuerte y alta y brillante. “Creo que fue eso la gota que colmó el vaso. La hipocresía. No el odio. Ella podría respetar el odio.” 

Arturo está junto a los barrotes antes de que pueda pensar. “No te atrevas-”

“Solo es una observación.” Una vez más los dedos- dedos largos, como unos que vio antes en algún lugar- se abren, se cierran. Esta vez es la cara de Arturo. “Nunca tuviste que ser el hijo de tu padre, Arturo.”

“Lo sé.” De todas las cosas que Merlin le ha dado, puede que esa sea la mejor- otra manera de ver las cosas, el conocimiento de que su padre no tenía que ser todo y el final de todo. 

El hechicero alza la vista, con una sonrisa torcida en su cara. La luz de la antorcha baila en sus ojos azules. “Eso dices. ¿Entonces por qué odias la magia?” Es la pregunta que siempre hacen. 

“Porque los hechiceros intentan matarme muy a menudo.”

“Al igual que las espadas,” observa el hechicero. “¿También las odias?”

“Las espadas pueden ser usadas para el bien,” espeta Arturo. Sus nudillos están blancos alrededor de los barrotes. 

“Y de igual modo puede serlo la magia.” El hechicero se alza, más fácilmente de lo que debería para su edad, y camina hacia los barrotes. Arturo se niega a retroceder. El hechicero hace un gesto, y sus ojos brillan, no rojos y amarillos, como Arturo ha visto antes, si no con un claro oro puro. Una flor cae en la mano de Arturo- él recuerda esa flor. Estaba quemada en su memoria. Una flor mortaeus. “Recuerda eso.”

Arturo retrocede entonces, tocando la flor con sus dedos. Hay tan pocos que supieran sobre ellos- Gwen, Gaius, Merlin, él. Gaius no habría dicho nada. Arturo no lo hizo. 

“¿Es esta una amenaza?” dice, lentamente. Nadie ha oído nada sobre Merlin durante años, por lo que sabe Arturo. Recibió unas pocas cartas, el primer año, pero luego esas dejaron de llegar. No es como si Arturo hubiera podido responderlas, de todos modos. No es como si hubiera querido. Lancelot puede cuidar de Gwen, claramente. Merlin no puede cuidar de sí mismo. Siempre le había sorprendido a Arturo que hubiera podido llegar a Camelot por su cuenta. Tiene que creer, sin embargo, que Merlin están dando traspies por los bosques de algún modo, encontrando lo que quiera que le hiciera mirar a Arturo, hace ya todos estos años, y anunciar que Arturo parecía estar bien asentado ahora, que podía irse. Que hubiera encontrado lo que quiera que necesitase más que a Arturo. 

El hechicero parpadea, una vez, luego se vuelve a hundir en el suelo, riendo histéricamente. “Arturo,” jadea entre respiraciones, “Oh, Arturo, eso era la cosa más alejada que podía haber de una amenaza.”

La risa histérica persigue a Arturo fuera de las mazmorras.

*

No hay intento de ejecución al día siguiente. 

*

Ni al siguiente.

*

Arturo vuelve a bajar a las mazmorras al día siguiente. No está seguro de por qué. Si le preguntase alguien, tendría razones- inspeccionar las condiciones del prisionero, preguntarle sobre algún tema oscuro de la magia, para asegurarse de que la risa no significase que se estaba volviendo loco- pero ninguna de estas cosas eran ciertas. Bueno, igual la última, un poco, porque después de Morgana es aprehensivo. Baja porque...porque si.

Abre la puerta en silencio, esta vez con cortesía. Gaius está junto a los barrotes, su cabeza casi tocando la del hechicero. Esa es una buena caminata para Gaius, estos días. A veces Arturo considera intentar mandar a Merlin un mensaje, o quizás mandar a un caballero con uno, para decirle que debería de regresar pronto, para decir adiós. Esos pensamientos suelen venir las noches que pasa solo, sin escuchar la respiración de nadie a su lado. 

“-no me esconderé más,” está mascullando el hechicero. Suena más joven de lo que parece. 

Arturo no puede ver la cara de Gaius, pero conoce ese ladeo de cabeza. Está usando las cejas. “¿Entonces qué es? No es-”

“¡Su Alteza!” Le corta el hechicero, y Gaius se gira y se inclina torpemente, como si estuviera sorprendido. Arturo se queda apartado, en el umbral. Confía en Gaius, completamente, incluso con la hechicería de su pasado- pero esto le sigue poniendo nervioso. 

“Gaius,” dice, con un lento asentimiento, “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Comprobaba la salud del prisionero,” dice Gaius. Sus ojos se mueven a un lado, igual que cuando proclamaba que Merlin estaba en la taberna. Arturo aún se pregunta a dónde iba en realidad Merlin; dejó de creerse la historia de la taberna cuando, una vez, no hubo olor a cerveza en él esa noche. Pero Merlin se había ganado su libertad hacía ya tiempo, y Arturo no podía llegar a convencerse de que tenía derecho a él más allá de las horas de su servidumbre. 

Aún así, dado que Arturo no tiene una buena razón para estar aquí tampoco, no presiona. “¿Serás capaz de subir por tu cuenta?” pregunta en su lugar. 

“Me las apañaré, gracias, Sire.” Gaius asiente, se mueve lentamente hacia la puerta. El hechicero le observa salir a tambaleos, apoyándose pesadamente sobre su vara. 

“Cuidas bien de él,” dice, cuando la puerta se cierra tras Gaius. 

“Ha dedicado años de leal servicio a mi familia.” 

“¿Y esa es la única razón?” El hechicero sonríe, ligeramente, a sabiendas, casi burlándose, y se apoya contra la pared lateral de la celda. 

Arturo se encoge de hombros. “Ha sido mi galeno desde que puedo recordarlo.” Es la única casi-familia que le queda, eso siente a veces, con Uther muerto y Morgana...desaparecida. La Morgana que había conocido y amado. Apenas hay nadie en Camelot que le conociera antes de ser rey- Leon, por supuesto, pero Gwen se había ido, y Merlin, incluso Lancelot, todos sus viejos amigos. Necesita que Gaius se quede. “Es...un amigo cercano.”

“¿Un amigo?” El hechicero eleva su ceja. Casi se parece a Gaius. “¿Un rey puede tener a un hombre libre como amigo?”

“Un rey puede tener a un sirviente como amigo,” replica Arturo, y lo deja así. Donde quiera que esté Merlin, si este hechicero le ve de nuevo algún día, Arturo espera que le diga eso. No está seguro de que él lo haya dicho alguna vez. No está seguro de que lo supiera hasta después de que Merlin se fuera. 

La sonrisa del hechicero se agranda, hasta que se le ven todos los dientes, y sus ojos son brillantes y hay hoyuelos en sus mejillas. Arturo está seguro de haberlo visto antes, en algún lado- “¿Y qué es lo que te trae a mis humildes aposentos, Sire?” pregunta el hechicero con un saltito alegre, y el pensamiento se va. “Te has estado relajando con tus piras últimamente.” 

“No hay sentido en desperdiciar madera,” contraataca Arturo. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho. “Quería…” se calla. 

“Querías hablar conmigo,” concluye el hechicero. Sus labios se presionan como si estuviera intentando no sonreír, con fuerza, igual que cuando Merlin intentaba no reírse de su príncipe. 

“No,” espeta Arturo. Tiene otra gente con la que hablar, gente mejor, que no usa magia y que no está en celdas. “Solo me estoy asegurando de que estás bien tratado. Camelot está en deuda contigo.”

“Camelot no me debe nada,” el hechicero mueve una mano, como negándolo, y se hunde en el suelo para poder sentarse. “Pero podrías ayudarme con algo- y no, no es traición. Obviamente. Solo- ¿háblame de la corte? Aquí es aburrido, sin nada que hacer.”

“Conjúrate algunos libros,” masculla Arturo. Ha estado de pie todo el día, entrenando con los caballeros y luego un consejo y luego hubo un problema en cocinas que tuvo que resolver. También se sienta, apoyándose contra una pared. “¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?”

“Cotilleos,”dice el hechicero, inmediatamente, y Arturo se carcajea.

*

Acaba en las mazmorras a menudo durante el siguiente mes. Es más fácil, a veces, hablar de cosas con alguien además de los caballeros, quienes están unidos a él y solo le llevan la contraria en estrategias. Son buenos hombres, todos ellos, pero no son gente con la que Arturo puede hablar, no como solía hablar con Gwen, con Merlin. Y si Arturo siempre oye una voz que suena a la de su padre en su cabeza mientras baja, avisándole de que está contando secretos al enemigo, lo ignora. Ha dejado de intentar averiguar cuál es el plan del hechicero. No estaba llegando a ningún lado con ello. Esto no es nada que Morgana no supiera ya, en esencia. 

“Nunca supe el trabajo que llevaba llevar un castillo,” se queja un día, tomando asiento sobre el cojín carmesí que había traído. El hechicero alza la vista- hoy estaba usando el aire, moviendo el polvo para crear figuras en lo que Arturo imagina que es su principal entretenimiento. Había dejado de perturbarle. 

“¿Al contrario que un reino?”

“Oh, eso lo sabía. Pero el castillo en sí- ¿a quién le importa el entretenimiento de las damas de la corte? Los bailes ya son suficientemente horribles de por sí.” Arturo se estremece. Recuerda los años de ser desfilado como un caballo ganador. “¿Pero musicales? ¿Escucharles tocar?”

“¿Y no tuviste que hacer esto antes?” pregunta el hechicero, con una pizca de escepticismo. “Has sido rey por años.” 

“La verdad es que no. Mi padre se ocupaba de ello, de algún modo, y luego Gwen-” se corta. Había, a posta o no, evitado hablar de ella con el hechicero. No puede decir si es porque no quiere hacerla vulnerable a ella, o a él. “Pero luego Gwen se fue,” acaba, y mira a las orlas del cojín. 

“Lo escuché,” dice el hechicero. La risa se ha ido de su voz; suena triste, cansado. “Lo lamento.”

“Al igual que todos.” Sale antes de que Arturo pueda pensar lo contrario, sale antes de que Arturo se de cuenta de la furia que hay en ello. “Todos lo lamentan. Lamento que tu esposa te pusiera los cuernos. Lamento que la mujer que amabas no te amase. Lamento-”

“Ella te amaba.” Corta su despotrique justo cuando estaba aumentando la intensidad, Arturo levanta de golpe su cabeza para mirar al hechicero. Está inclinado hacia delante, sus ojos intensos bajo cejas oscuras, la misma intensidad que tenía Merlin cuando necesitaba que Arturo le creyera. “Lo que quiera que pasase- no puedo saberlo, no puedo saber qué pasó entre vosotros, entre ella y Lancelot- ella te amaba.”

Nadie le había dicho esto antes. “¿Cómo lo sabes?” inquiere, porque ¿cómo puede confiar lo que este hombre que nunca la ha visto, nunca la conoció, tiene que decir?

“¿Me creerías si dijera que magia?”

“No.”

“Entonces magia.”

Arturo expulsa aire, divertido de mala gana. No se había reído tanto en años como hace con el hechicero. Ni siquiera con Gwen, a quien amó, había amado, que había significado todo para él, pero que nunca había sabido del todo como bromear con él. Igual por eso se fué. Merlin le había hecho reír, como nadie había hecho antes o desde entonces. 

“¿Entonces por qué se fue?” sonoriza. Que no es que vaya a confiar en nada de lo que diga el hechicero, pero siempre viene bien otra opinión. 

El hechicero se encoge de hombros. “No puedo saberlo-”

“Eso has dicho-”

“No puedo saberlo,” comienza de nuevo el hechicero, impresionantemente. “Pero- si tuviera que adivinarlo-” juguetea con el heno de su celda durante un momento, luego levanta la vista para mirar a Arturo a los ojos. “Si tuvieras que elegir entre la felicidad de Camelot o la de Guinevere, ¿cuál escogerías?”

Arturo abre su boca, hace una pausa, luego contesta. “Una vez amenacé con huir con ella, dejar mi posición de heredero para que pudiéramos casarnos.” Apenas puede recordar al chico que era entonces, locamente enamorado y arrastrado por ello. Apenas puede recordar ese tipo de amor. 

El hechicero sonríe indulgentemente. “¿Y lo hubieras hecho?”

Arturo deja salir el aire. “No.”

“¿Lo hubiera hecho Lancelot?”

“Si,” responde inmediatamente Arturo. Lancelot había caminado por fuego y agua por Gwen, hubiera -haría- cualquier cosa para mantenerla a salvo y feliz y cálida. Hubiera, lo haría, renunciado a todo por ella. 

Arturo también lo hubiera hecho, supone, si hubiera sido solo él. Pero no podía ser solo él, no mientras llevase la corona, no mientras su gente dependiera de él, no mientras viese a su gente sufriendo o feliz por sus acciones. 

Intenta recordar la última vez que cenó con Guinevere en vez de con su consejo. No puede. 

“Osea que es mi culpa.” Arturo mira al suelo sin verlo. Esa es una nueva forma de ver las cosas. 

“No es culpa tuya.” Hay una repentina ferocidad en la voz del hechicero, una que no había estado ahí cuando se defendía a sí mismo. “Eres quien eres. Gwen lo sabía cuando se casó contigo. Fue ella la que rompió sus votos, no tú.” La ferocidad retrocede, y hay algo raro como nostalgia en su voz, como sabiduría. “Solo recuerda que puede ser culpa suya y aún así ser comprensible.”

“Supongo.” Arturo suspira, se echa hacia atrás y mira al haz de luz plateada que llega desde la pequeña ventana de la celda. “¿Pero como se supone que voy a saber todo eso? Para eso estaba ella. Para eso estaba Merlin. A él se el daban bien los sentimientos.” Demasiado bien, esa chica, recuerda Arturo tristemente. Ni siquiera podía ir de caza sin llorar por el pobre ciervo. 

“¿Merlin?” pregunta el hechicero. Su cabeza está ladeada, grandes orejas casi alzadas por el interés. “¿Quien es ese?”

“Mi sirviente,” responde escuetamente Arturo. “Se fue.” No es como con Gwen. Claramente. Porque no estaba enamorado de Merlin. Y porque Merlin le había dicho que se iba, le había dicho por qué, más o menos, se había despedido con una sonrisa y un ademán de la mano y dejó un agujero más grande de lo que Arturo había esperado. Gwen era fácil de entender, en algunos aspectos, un matrimonio que se rompió, una mujer que amó. Arturo nunca había sido capaz de explicar a Merlin tan simplemente. Más que un sirviente. Más que un amigo, en algunos aspectos, y cómo a veces sentía que él era el único que conocía a Arturo, hasta su misma esencia. 

“¿Y?” presiona el hechicero. Raramente lo hace.

“Y me tengo que ir,” dice Arturo, y se va. 

*

El hechicero contrarresta las historia de Arturo sobre la corte, sobre sus hazañas, sobre las últimas trastadas de Gwaine, con historias de sus aventuras. Son muchas y variadas, le llevaron a todos los reinos de Albion. Había trabajado como agricultor en Mercia, como pastor en Escetia, como pescador en los lagos del norte de Camelot, y puede contar historias de los sitios con gestos enormes y sorprendente humor. 

Usa magia en sus historias, por supuesto. Nunca es importante, solo una mención casual que cuela tan fácilmente que en poco tiempo, Arturo ha dejado de darse cuenta, de encogerse sobre sí mismo. Pero tampoco lo esconde nunca. Nunca esconde nada, parece ser, solo narra historias en un torrente continuo de palabras en las que no puede parar a pensar. 

Razón por la cual le sorprende a Arturo cuando se detiene a mitad de una de sus historias más emocionantes, incluyendo una culebra, una caravana, tres manzanas, y un grupo de bandidos. 

“¿Y?” sonsaca Arturo, “Y luego los bandidos atacaron, y…”

El hechicero presiona los labios, los relaja. Se tensa, se ensombrece. “¿Qué crees?” Su puño se cierra, se abre, y luego hay una bola de fuego en ella, azúl por el calor. 

“Oh.” Arturo se olvida, a veces, que solo porque el hechicero no le esté atacando no quiere decir que no pueda. No quiere decir que no siga siendo peligroso. Más peligroso que Morgana, en algunos aspectos, se preocupa, porque está absolutamente cuerdo, y Morgana ya no lo está. O eso espera. 

“Me defendí.” Largos dedos se envuelven alrededor del fuego, aprietan, y se apaga. “Igual que hubieras hecho tú.” Sombras bailan por la cara del hechicero, volviéndola de niveles afilados, manchando sus labios de rojo.

“Yo hubiera usado una espada.”

“Sigue siendo un arma. Una herramienta.” El hechicero suena cansado, menos porque no esté convencido y más porque lo haya dicho tan a menudo que no cree que las palabras harán algo. 

“No una que puedan contraatacar.”

“Una espada podría matarme igual que a ti.”

“Aparentemente no,” frunce el ceño Arturo. La verdad es que no ha intentado ejecutar al hechicero en semanas, pero lo considera un poco una pérdida de orgullo el que no haya sido capaz de ello.

El hechicero, sin embargo, está serio cuando responde. “Hay un límite para el poder de todos, Arturo, incluso el mío. Una vez se agote, soy tan mortal como cualquier hombre.”

“Pero tienes ese poder,” insiste Arturo, aunque algo se enrosca dentro de él ante las palabras del hechicero, como hielo. “Es- es injusto.” 

“¿Y a qué llamas a tus ejércitos? ¿Tus caballeros? ¿Tu habilidad con las armas?” El hechicero traza una forma en el aire, deja un reguero de chispas detrás que se juntan en la forma de una runa compleja. Hay algo en su tono que suena igual que Merlin, tranquila, gravemente insolente. “Ambos tenemos nuestro poder, Arturo. ¿Es el tuyo más ‘justo’ que el mío?”

Arturo encuentra que no puede responder a eso.

*

Morgana ataca la siguiente semana. O, siendo honestos, ataca con la ayuda de Alined y sus armadas, pero Arturo sabe que sus hombres pueden luchar contra las armadas. Tienen el mejor ejército de Albion. Pero Morgana- y la magia que posee- le preocupan. Curiosamente se han librado de de la mayoría de los ataques mágicos, sin contar al hipogrifo, durante los últimos siete años, más o menos, pero sigue sin poder predecir la fuerza de ella, o cómo combatirla. 

“La has derrotado antes,” señala el hechicero cuando Arturo intenta discutir estrategias de batalla con él. No funciona bien; el hombre simplemente no lo entiende, o no quiere. “¿Qué hiciste entonces?”

“No es lo mismo para nada,” espeta Arturo. “Tenía un ejército de no muertos. Y,” admite, “No lo sé. Los hombres empezaron a morir. Creo que se rompió su magia, o funcionó mal. No podemos contar con que pasará lo mismo.” Apenas recuerda la batalla en algunos aspectos, solo el remolino de la traición, la rotura de la imagen de la chica que había practicado con la espada con él de niños. 

“No, no puedes,” coincide el hechicero, sonando completamente demasiado alegre para alguien que está en un castillo a punto de hacer frente a una inminente invasión. “¿Pero qué más puedes hacer? Si no, tendrás que usar magia.” Sopla una nube reluciente de su mano, la deja posarse sobre Arturo. Arturo rueda los ojos y la aparta. Dios, puede llegar a ser tan como una chica- maldición. No, no puede estar pensando eso, en ese tono afectuoso. Ese es el tono de Merlin. Siempre. Completamente. 

“Ese es el problema,” espeta. “Si no puedes ayudarme-”

“Lo siento.” El hechicero realmente suena arrepentido, y eso suaviza a Arturo, un poco. No estaba enfadado con el otro hombre, de todos modos- solo consigo mismo. El hechicero es un hechicero. No puede ser agrupado con Merlin, incluso si a veces, si Arturo cierra sus ojos, casi puede imaginarse a sí mismo hace diez años, hablando con Merlin en sus aposentos, antes de Gwen y del declive de Uther y de todo lo demás. “Pero no puedo decirte cómo prevenir algo hasta que sepa lo que puede hacer.” 

Arturo cierra sus ojos, inspira y expira. Bajó aquí sabiendo eso, aunque esperando lo contrario. Escucha a Merlin en su cabeza, hablándole de tolerancia, de paciencia, de querer un mundo mejor. “Podrías luchar por nosotros,” sugiere, y estudia la jamba de la puerta. 

Una exhalación larga y lenta suena desde la celda. “¿Volvería aquí después, por hacer magia?”

“Te dejaría ir.” Duele, decir eso. No la admisión de la excepción, la hipocresía, porque no es hipocresía. No porque dejase ir a un peligroso criminal, porque no puede llegar a convencerse del todo de que el hechicero sea peligroso. Si no porque el hechicero se iría, y Arturo no tendría ya este refugio, este refugio de alguien que le habla, no como a un rey, si no como a un hombre.

“Pero la magia seguiría siendo penada con la muerte.”

Arturo exhala. “Si.” No puede cambiar eso. Ni siquiera sabe si debería, dada la invasión de Morgana. Si la magia entrase en el reino, ¿qué protección tendría contra más Morganas? Ya le odian todos los hechiceros. 

Algo susurra en la celda. “No esconderé mi magia, ya no.” Arturo sube la mirada. El hechicero está de pie en la luz junto a la entrada de la celda. La antorcha ilumina su cara, sesga sus proporciones, de tal modo que parece más alto y más delgado, más pálido. Casi podría ser Merlin, en una de sus estancias en estas celdas, con Arturo viniendo para dejarle salir con un giro de ojos y una gratitud silenciosa. Arturo no sabe por qué está pensando tanto en Merlin, últimamente. Será que le está echando más de menos, supone. Se había olvidado de lo que era reírse, y discutir. “No puedo. Salvaré mi vida, pero nada más.” 

No es nada que Arturo no esperase. “Vale. Si no pelearás, entonces tendremos que apañárnolas por nuestra cuenta.” Gira sobre sus talones, se dirige hacia la puerta. No se gira cuando el hechicero le llama.

*

Morgana atacará al amanecer. Se ha movido rápido por el campo, lo suficientemente rápido como para que Arturo sospeche que hay magia de por medio. No lo sabe, por supuesto. Su ejército es más pequeño que el suyo, y el suyo tiene sus muros y torres y la completa protección de Camelot. Pero ella conoce el campo, conoce Camelot, pese a todos sus cambios; y tiene magia. 

Arturo da vueltas por su habitación. Está solo, por supuesto; George se fue a la cama hace horas ya. Siempre tiene toda esta energía antes de una batalla, los nervios que no estan nerviosos, solo contenidos. Merlin solía quedarse con él, parlotearle hasta que se calmaba, jugaba o simplemente se sentaba en un silencio pensativo, lo que quiera que Arturo necesitase sin que Arturo lo pidiese. Gwen solía ayudarle a expulsar la energía de otro modo. Pero ahora- sus caballeros están haciendo lo que necesitan, para su propia batalla. Necesita- no puede estar solo. 

Pivota, desciende por las escaleras de piedra. El resto está dormido. Camelot está dormida, esperando a que estalle la tormenta. Cruza el patio, mira a los imponentes muros. Sus muros. Su lugar. Su amor. Gwen debió de haber entendido eso, una vez. Que la amaba, pero que amaba a Camelot con todo lo que era, todo lo que tenía. Merlin lo sabía, se lo había dicho. Le había dicho que se convertiría en esto. 

Está en las mazmorras antes de que pueda recordar llegar allí. El hechicero está sentado en la paleta, las piernas dobladas, mirando al dragón de fuego enroscado sobre su regazo. Cuando Arturo entra, la puerta golpeando la pared al abrirse, se pone en pie de inmediato. El dragón chilla. Arturo mira. 

“¿Asustado?” ladra. Empieza a dar vueltas por la pequeña zona de la sala que no es la celda. 

“No,” dispara el hechicero, doblando las piernas debajo suyo. Luego se calma. “Es solo- ¿no puedes sentirlo? ¿La espera?”

“Siempre,” dice Arturo. La furia ha escapado de él, hasta que todo lo que le queda es energía. “No puedo dormir. Está llegando. No puede tomar Camelot, no puede. He visto lo que hará con ella. No dejaré que ocurra.” Lo gruñe a través de dientes apretados, un juramento y una amenaza. “Antes moriré.” 

“No lo harás,” dice el hechicero, con la misma extraña seguridad que tiene a veces, como una fe absoluta. Merlin también la tenía, la misma devoción total. Lealtad total. “Ella no es tu destino.”

“Genial. Destino. ¿Ganará eso una batalla?”

“No,” se ríe quedamente el hechicero, se echa hacia delante y cubre la cara con sus manos, y sigue riendo por lo bajo. “Dioses, no, no lo hará.” 

“Exactamente. ¿Sabes que sí lo hará? Tú.”

El hechicero alza su cabeza. Sus ojos son de un profundo y rico azul con la luz del dragón. “Arturo, te he dicho-”

“¡Eres un puñetero hechicero!” grita Arturo. Resuena contra las paredes de piedra. “La violencia es lo que hacéis. Lanza tus hechizos y mantén a Camelot a salvo.” 

El hechicero se alza, lentamente, arrastrando la oscuridad tras de sí como una capa. Arturo no había recordado que es peligroso desde hacía mucho tiempo. “Sire,” dice, goteando dignidad. El dragón se disuelve en un estallido de chispas. “Si eso es todo lo que piensas de mi, ¿entonces por qué no debería de luchar por Morgana?”

Arturo retrocede, deseando que hubiera traído su espada. No es mucha defensa, pero es algo. “¿Por qué no lo haces? No ayudarnos es lo mismo.”

“No, Arturo.” El hechicero camina hacia delante, hasta que llega a los barrotes y mira amenazante. “No lo es. Eso es lo que Uther nunca comprendió. La hechicería no es violencia. Los hombres son violencia.”

“¡Y tú eres un hombre!”

“Pero no uno violento.”

“Has matado antes.”

“¿Te crees que eso me hace feliz?” El hechicero alarga una mano para agarrar los barrotes, se sujeta a ellos. “¿Te crees que estoy orgulloso de ello? Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso es lo que haré ahora.”

“Genial. Simplemente genial.” Arturo da media vuelta, da vueltas hacia el otro lado. “Merlin, él si que hacía lo que tenía que hacer. Solo era un campesino. Pero salvó mi vida más veces de las que puedo contar. Fue a batallas conmigo, con solo el más mínimo entrenamiento. Diablos, ¡invadió Camelot conmigo!” Arturo llega al otro extremo, siente el frío de la piedra contra su frente. “Ojalá estuviera aquí ahora.”

“¿Por qué?” el hechicero suena curioso, ahora, menos enfadado. 

“Porque fue el hombre más valiente que conocí,” le dice Arturo a la pared. “Podía ser valiente por él.” Deja que la frescura de la piedra se hunda en él. “Si vivo, te veré tras la batalla.” 

“Arturo-” Arturo se da media vuelta. Los ojos del hechicero son dorados en la noche. Traga, se calla algo. “Buena suerte.”

*

Va tal cual Arturo espera, lo que quiere decir que Camelot está perdiendo. El enemigo no puede romper los muros, pero se están acercando más de con lo que cualquiera está cómodo, y están perdiendo hombres demasiado rápido.  Morgana es claramente visible, montando a caballo recorriendo las tropas, lanzando rayos de algo contra los muros que les hace crujir y retumbar, aunque de momento, milagrosamente, están aguantando. Cuando llega el atardecer, Camelot sigue en pie. 

“No estamos provisionados para un largo asedio,” dice Leon, golpeando el informe de los suministros de grano. El metal suena contra la madera. “Y quién sabe lo que hará Morgana al campo mientras tanto.” 

“Entonces llevamos a ella la batalla,” sugiere Gwaine. Su habitual cabello luminoso está manchado con sudor y sangre, pero su sonrisa sigue igual de brillante e intrépida. “Les alejamos.”

“¿Has visto lo que pasa cuando esas- esas cosas golpean los muros?” contraataca Elyan, “No quiero hacer frente a eso en el campo de batalla.” 

“Ella es la clave,” interrumpe Percival, lento y pensativo, “Si podemos incapacitarla…”

“¿Cómo , si no tenemos magia?” señala Gwaine. “Arturo, ¿has hablado con-?”

“No va a ayudar.” 

“Maldición.” Los cinco de ellos estudian los papeles sobre la mesa, los bocetos del campo de batalla, el recuento de suministros, informes de los exploradores. La situación no es descorazonadora, no tan mala como han estado- pero es mala.

“Y si,” empieza Leon, pero las puertas se abren de par en par antes de que pueda terminar ese pensamiento. Golpean las paredes con un retumbe, y se hace el silencio. 

Morgana está en medio de las puertas abiertas. Arturo no la ha visto así de cerca en años; una parte de él registra que ha recorrido un largo camino desde la dama que era adorada por todos los caballeros de Camelot. Sigue siendo hermosa, siempre, pero su vestido cuelga de su cuerpo como si hubiera perdido peso, y sus ojos son enormes y enloquecidos en un rostro pálido. “Oh, chicos,” arrastra ella. Camina hacia delante, y una veintena de hombres entran detrás de ella. Los caballeros se juntan en el centro de la habitación, espalda contra espalda. ¿Cómo ha entrado? “¿Estábais hablando de mi?”

“¿Por qué estás aquí, Morgana?” dice uniformemente Arturo. Si uno de ellos escapa, da la alarma…

“Pero queridísimo hermano,” ella levanta sus manos, para que una ráfaga de fuego se dispare hacia el techo. “Solo estoy aquí para tomar lo que me pertenece por derecho.” 

“Arturo es el rey de Camelot.” Arturo no había querido nunca tanto a Leon como ahora, cuando se enfrenta a Morgana con ojos fríos y una firme resolución.

“Pues claro qué dices eso,” espeta ella. “Pero aquí mis hombres piensan otra cosa, ¿no es cierto, chicos?” Los hombres no contestan, pero se dispersan por la habitación. “Me temo que una vez Arturo muera, no importará demasiado.”

La sala estalla en acción. Los caballeros se cierran alrededor de Arturo, los hombres de Morgana avanzan hacia ellos, y ella se ríe, alto y claro.

Es una batalla imposible, y todos lo saben. Cinco hombres, aunque son lo mejor de Camelot, contra una veintena o más y una hechicera de poder desconocido; no hay nada que hacer. Solo pueden esperar sobrevivir, sacar a Arturo, hacer daño antes de morir. Gwaine se ríe mientras mueve su espada, una mancha de capa roja y cota de malla plateada y pelo oscuro; al otro lado de Arturo Leon es firme y metódico, perfecto como un manual mientras da espadazos a los hombres. Percival aparta a un lado a Arturo para que otra ráfaga de fuego golpee la lámpara detrás de él y la prenda fuego; Elyan grita y luego murmura “gracias”. El fuego se expande junto a la música de las espadas y la risa de Morgana, los acorrala aún más, de modo que apenas pueden respirar, y Arturo dedica un momento mientras mueve su espada desesperadamente contra una espada que se acerca, entrecortando un aliento, para desear a Merlin una vida larga y feliz, lejos de la muerte que habría encontrado aquí, para desearle a Gwen felicidad, para esperar que Lancelot la cuide. El fuego lame la mesa redonda, Morgana chilla su victoria-

Y luego el fuego se detiene, se mueve, y luego es el grito del dragón el que resuena, y el fuego es un dragón que vuela alrededor de los caballeros de Camelot, alejando a sus enemigos, y planea hacia la puerta, en donde se enrosca alrededor del hechicero antes de desaparecer.

¿Cómo ha salido? Arturo apenas se lo pregunta antes de desecharlo en favor de una pregunta más apremiante. ¿Por qué ha salido?

“Morgana,” dice el hechicero, quedamente, calmadamente. 

Morgana sacude su cabeza y grita una palabra, el fuego se dispara hacia el hechicero. Él mueve una mano y el fuego se disipa.

Morgana da un paso atrás. “¿Quién eres?” demanda, y casi suena asustada.

“No matarás a estos hombres,” replica el hechicero. Camina hacia delante.

“¿Por qué no? Soy la Alta Sacerdotisa de la Antigua Religión,” declara, y se echa hacia atrás el cabello, y durante un instante Arturo ve a la chica que consiguió entrenar con la espada a base de intimidación en medio de su miedo por el hechicero. “Tienes magia, me debes tu lealtad.” Esta vez intenta lanzar una ventolada; una vez más el hechicero lo desvanece. 

“No le debo lealtad a nadie más que a Arturo,” dice el hechicero, alto y seguro, y algo se prende fuego en Arturo, orgullo o simple estupor. “Soy Emrys, y yo digo que no le tocarás.” 

“¿Emrys?” los ojos de Morgana se agrandan, y retrocede de golpe. “¿Emrys? ¿Tú? Pero- ¡No!” grita, y luego los hombres atacan de nuevo.

El hechicero pronuncia una palabra larga y ondulante, y caen afuera rayos, las ventanas estallando en pedacitos. Los rayos entran, golpeando a la mitad de los hombres antes de que se apaguen. Otro estallido, los otros caen, y los caballeros se giran hacia Morgana. Ella grita su furia y lanza sus manos hacia el hechicero, y se crea un tornado, atrayendo hacia él los papeles; luego las sillas comienzan a crujir y romperse conforme el tornado crece. Percival alarga una mano para agarrarse a un pilar y agarra el cuello de la ropa de Gwaine con la otra mientras el viento tira de ellos; Leon agarra a Arturo y a Elyan y tira de ellos antes de que caigan en el derviche que ya ha absorbido las espadas de los hombres muertos.

Los ojos del hechicero se agrandan, y alarga sus manos en un reflejo de Morgana. Sus ojos brillan dorados; el tornado deja de moverse. Durante un largo, largo momento, el tornado se detiene, y se enfrentan uno a otro a en la habitación. Luego, centímetro a centímetro, el tornado se mueve hacia Morgana. El sudor baila por su frente, sus músculos están apretados, pero se mueve, hasta que está al lado de ella, hasta que la alza y la escupe para que golpee una pared con un crujido enfermizo.

El hechicero mueve sus hombros, mira al aún furioso tornado. Pronuncia otra palabra, sus ojos brillan, y el viento desaparece, y él cae. 

Arturo se pone de pie. Morgana ha caído, muerta o inconsciente pero ciertamente derrotada. “Llevadla a ella y a los hombres a las mazmorras,” ordena a Leon, luego a Elyan, “Averigua cómo entró,” y a Percival, “Encuentra al resto de nuestros hombres.” Los hombres se dispersan, se mueven alrededor del hechicero en un amplio espacio.

Arturo se acerca a él con cautela, una mano en su espada. “Pensaba que no ibas a luchar.”

El hechicero levanta la mirada desde donde estaba estudiando a Leon cogiendo a Morgana. Sus ojos pasan de dorados a azules, y su sonrisa es amplia y abierta. “Y también dije que no ibas a morir.” 

“Bueno-” Arturo decide que no merece la pena discutir sobre ello si hubiera vivido. Solo Merlin habría discutido con él después de una batalla. “¿Por qué peleaste?”

El hechicero inhala y exhala. Tiene la misma altura que Merlin, nota Arturo intrascendentemente, un par de centímetros más alto que Arturo. “Dije que pelearía para salvarme,” dice, lentamente. “Pero-”

Gwaine se está moviendo antes incluso de que la espada haya terminado de atravesar el costado del hechicero, y el hombre que dio el golpe cae muerto de verdad incluso cuando Arturo sujeta al hechicero cuando cae. “Buscad a Gaius,” espeta Arturo, y hay un golpeteo de pisadas. Los ojos del hechicero son de oro, y no hay suficiente sangre saliendo, debe de estar curándola de algún modo, pero está empalideciendo rápidamente. Arturo busca algo con lo que hacer un vendaje, no encuentra nada más que su capa ensangrentada, lo que es mejor que nada. Rasga un trozo, lo dobla, lo presiona contra la herida. “No puedes morir,” murmura Arturo, palabras sin sentido. No se ha sentido así de impotente desde que su padre murió, desde que vió a Merlin colapsar después de beberse un veneno que era para él. No puede ver morir a otra persona por él. No puede tener más agujeros en su corazón. “Se supone que debía de matarte, en algún momento. Ya lo intenté con una espada. Eso no puede funcionar.”

“No- es- por- el- arma-” el hechicero- Emrys, se llamó a sí mismo- jadea. Su pelo casi parece negro contra la palidez de su piel. “Deberías- de- haberte- dado- cuenta- ya- cabeza- de- chorlito.”

Arturo casi le deja caer. Esa es la palabra de Merlin, la suya y la de Merlin, igual que es de la altura de Merlin, y su pelo es negro y sus ojos son azules y conocía esas manos y esa sonrisa y esa fe. 

Luego Gaius está ahí, al lado del hechicero- de Merlin, y le está alejando de Arturo mientras Arturo se queda congelado, y Merlin sonríe. “Te dije que me echarías de menos,” masculla cuando sus ojos se cierran en la inconsciencia. 

*

Arturo se pasa la siguiente semana supervisando la recuperación del ataque. Requiere de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, e incluso ayuda a reconstruir una casa o dos, y es trabajo importante y necesario. Y eso supone que tiene muy poco tiempo para pensar en Merlin, recuperándose en las estancias de Gaius. Merlin, a quien no había reconocido. Merlin, que era un hechicero. Merlin, que había regresado a él. 

“Se está recuperando bien.” Arturo alza la vista de su escritorio para ver a Gwaine en la puerta, observándole. Sus ojos oscuros están casi sobrios, por una vez.

“¿Hm?”

“Merlin.” Gwaine entra en la sala con su habitual arrogancia insolente. Pero hay algo más en su mirada, algo que Arturo recuerda de las primeras veces que se vieron, cuando Gwaine le seguía por el bien de Merlin, y pensaba que Arturo no era mejor que su padre o cualquier otro noble. Merlin siempre podía inspirar lealtad. Se había ganado la de Arturo, una vez. “Va a recuperarse por completo. Pensaba que te gustaría saberlo.”

“Oh. Gracias.” Arturo deja escapar el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, siente la tensión deslizarse por sus hombros. Que no es que sepa qué es lo que siente por estas noticias. De algunas maneras, sería más fácil si él- no. No puede desear la muerte a Merlin, aunque sea un hechicero. ¿Pero ha estado pasando Gwaine mucho tiempo con Merlin? Ha estado cerca de las reconstrucciones, ayudando y encandilando a las chicas a partes iguales, pero debe de haber hecho algo de tiempo para comprobarlo. Claramente no había nada de rencor. “¿Algo más?”

“No. Solo pensaba que quizás estarías interesado en el destino del hombre que casi ha muerto por tí. Otra vez.” Gwaine deja salir una risa sin humor y se gira para irse. Su capa ondea juzgante a su alrededor, y en serio, ¿cómo consigue eso? No puede juzgar a Arturo. No habló con Merlin-como-el-hechicero igual que hizo Arturo. No conocía a Merlin como Arturo. 

Pero si que conocía a Merlin, había sido su amigo, le había echado de menos cuando se fue, había ocupado su lugar como el insolente en la corte de Arturo, así que Arturo le detiene antes de que pueda irse. “Gwaine.”

“¿Si?” Es hosco, irrespetuoso, pero se para. 

“¿Lo sabías?” Arturo no está seguro de cuál es la respuesta que quiere. Si Gwaine lo sabía, entonces se le puede insultar, pero es una explicación de por qué Gwaine no está enfadado. Si Gwaine no lo sabía- ¿cómo se tragó Gwaine el abandono? ¿Y cuántos secretos arrastró Merlin solo, sin la ayuda de Arturo para sostenerle?

“¿Que tenía magia, o que él era el hechicero?”

“Cualquiera. Ambas.” Todos esos secretos. Todas esas cosas que Arturo no había sabido. Todas esas partes de un hombre que Arturo había pensado conocer por dentro y por fuera. 

“No.” Gwaine sacude su cabeza pensativamente. “Sospechaba lo de la magia, sin embargo. Estaba claro que tenía un secreto, ¿no? Siempre desaparecía en los momentos adecuados.”

“¿Y no estás enfadado?” Enfadado, dolido, traicionado, extasiado, todas las emociones que se mezclan en Arturo y que le hacen sentir que está a punto de explotar. 

“Nop.” Gwaine hace una pausa, piensa. “Bueno, un poco por que no me dijera que era el hechicero en caso de que necesitase ayuda. Pero la verdad es que no.”

Arturo sacude la cabeza. No puede entenderlo. No puede entender cómo es que nadie se está tambaleando. 

La capa de Gwaine se mueve atentamente por sus tobillos. “¿Quieres mi consejo. Sire?”

“No.” No necesita el consejo de Gwaine. Gwaine puede que sea la única persona en el castillo que entienda menos las emociones que él. 

“Ve a verle.” Gwaine duda, luego posa una mano sobre el hombro de Arturo. “Yo era su amigo, si, pero vosotros érais otra cosa. Y a él le gustaría verte. Siempre pregunta por ti.” 

“Probablemente quiere asegurarse de que no voy a matarle,” masculla Arturo, y aparta la mano de Gwaine. 

Gwaine da un paso atrás. “¿Ya has intentado eso, no? ¿Y cómo te funcionó?”

Como Arturo no tiene una respuesta para eso, y la verdad es que no debería de intercambiar palabras con uno de sus caballeros, se sienta de nuevo en su escritorio. “Veré si puedo encontrar el tiempo para verle.”

“Lo que digas, Sire.” Gwaine se va. Su capa ondea dramáticamente con el viento. 

Le lleva a Arturo un segundo darse cuenta de que en el castillo no hay viento. 

*

Merlin está dormido en la habitación anexa a las estancias de Gaius cuando Arturo entra. Es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si Arturo acabase de entrar para despertar a su perezoso sirviente (quien realmente nunca era perezoso, Arturo siempre lo había sabido) con un cubo de agua y una carcajada cuando Merlin se habría levantado de golpe, tartamudeando profanaciones. 

Pero también hay diferencias. El Merlin que había regresado no era el Merlin que se había ido. Sus hombros son más anchos de lo que eran antes. Su pelo sigue siendo un desastre, pero es más largo, peor cuidado. Había estado en una mazmorra los últimos dos meses, supone Arturo, pero no caritativamente. Y está más pálido que antes. Arturo se mueve hacia delante, hacia la cama. Sus pómulos siempre habían sido ridículos, pero ahora sobresalían de su rostro como un arma, como si Merlín no hubiera comido suficiente en semanas. Merlin siempre había sido flaco, pero esto es- a los prisioneros se les da de comer, Arturo sabe eso. Esta es la clase de pérdida de peso que viene por años de no comer suficiente. 

“¿En donde has estado?” pregunta quedamente Arturo, sentándose en la silla al lado de la cama. No quiere despertar a Merlin. No está seguro de por qué. Él es el rey, está ocupado, tiene cosas que hacer- pero se sienta, observa dormir a Merlin. 

Merlín se mueve en la cama, rueda para ponerse de lado para ver a Arturo. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, pestañas oscuras contra la palidez de sus mejillas. Sus labios agrietados están abiertos, solo una pizca. El movimiento hace que se bajen las sábanas; con un bufido desesperado Arturo se inclina para volver a subirlas hasta su barbilla. 

“Arturo,” dice Merlin, labios moviéndose suavemente. Arturo se congela, una mano a cada lado de Merlin. Sus ojos siguen cerrados; Arturo tiene un pensamiento repentino de qué puede estar haciéndole suspirar su nombre que le envía un calor por todo su cuerpo. Luego de nuevo, más alto, más preocupado y más frenético. “¡Arturo!” Sus ojos se abren de golpe, Arturo da un salto hacia atrás, lejos de él, lejos de la prueba de que se molestó en preocuparse por él. Los ojos de Merlin recorren la habitación, luego se enfocan sobre él, y el alivio en ellos es palpable. “Todavía no,” respira, y se relaja de nuevo bajo las sábanas. “Todavía no, todavía no, todavía no,” como un mantra. 

“¿Sigues hablando de mí cuando duermes?” arrastra Arturo. Reconoce las pesadillas cuando las ve. Recuerda a Morgana, sentándose de golpe en su cama, recuerda hablándola para que regresase a la realidad. Se preguntó, a veces, si hubiera cambiado algo si lo hubiera hecho más a menudo. Si habría visto más en las días en los que era más arisca por la falta de sueño y él la había quitado importancia con bravata y miedo de mostrar que le importaba.

Por supuesto, Merlin puede ser ya malo- no. Arturo no puede ni siquiera pensarlo realmente. Merlin es un hechicero. Merlin no es malvado. Arturo sabe eso igual que sabe su nombre, igual que sabe que el cielo es azul. Igual que sabe cual es el color de los ojos de Merlin. 

“Pesadillas,” contesta Merlin. Se levanta sobre un codo, para poder mirar a Arturo en la cama. Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa irónica y burlona. Esa sonrisa, no la misma del todo pero lo bastante parecida a la que usaba cuando le saludaba, envía otra ola de calor por él. “Qué amable por tu parte honrar mi lecho con tu presencia, Sire.”

“He estado ocupado.” Suena mucho menos justificado dicho en alto, con Merlin sonriéndole así, como si supiera exactamente lo que quiere decir eso. 

Pero aún así Merlin se serena, y sus ojos están preocupados cuando pregunta, “¿Hubo muchos daños?”

“No tantos como podría haber habido. En cierto modo, el ataque de asesinato de Morgana nos fué bien. Mantuvo la lucha contenida.” Arturo se apoya contra la pared. Es casi como los viejos tiempos, hablando de sus días en la quietud de un cuarto. 

“No me fue bien a mi,” masculla Merlin. 

Arturo rueda los ojos. “Es una herida superficial, Merlin. Estás bien. Deja de gimotear.”

“Era una herida intestinal, y la única razón por la que no estoy muerto ahora mismo es porque tuve que desactivar las protecciones alrededor del reino para mantenerme vivo,” espeta Merlin. Las cejas de Arturo se alzan para esconder su miedo. Ahora Merlin parecía estar más o menos bien. Deja que sus ojos desciendan, por el pecho de Merlin y su estómago, para estudiar qué daño podría haber habido. No puede ver nada, pero sigue buscando. “Por cierto, puede que quieras mandar más patrullas.”

“¿Protecciones?” pregunta Arturo. Es lo más sencillo a lo que hacer frente.

“Qué, ¿te pensabas que te iba a dejar desprotegido?” bufa Merlin. “Sabía que eras un idiota, pero ¿en serio?”

“Ni siquiera sabía que te estabas molestando en pensar en nosotros aquí.” Arturo piensa, decide enmendarlo. “Quiero decir, no sabía que nos estabas protegiendo.” 

“Pues claro que lo estaba haciendo.” Merlin se menea, se echa hacia atrás, para sentarse en la cama, las sábanas alrededor de sus caderas. Todo su torso está envuelto en vendas, pero son todas blancas, así que el sangrado debe de haber parado. “¿Por qué crees que sigues vivo?”

“¿Por el hecho de que soy el mejor caballero en la tierra?” sugiere Arturo. Luego le asesina con la mirada, porque sigue conociendo a Merlin. “Y si dices lo contrario, te ejecutaré.” 

“Eso no te ha ido muy bien.” Es solo entonces que Arturo recuerda realmente por qué vino aquí. No era para hablar de los viejos tiempos. No era para volver a caer demasido fácilmente en la pauta de depender en Merlin. Merlin, quien se había ido. Merlin, que de entre todos los que se habían ido había regresado. 

Merlin debe de leer algo de ello en su cara, porque la suya decae. “¿Entonces vamos a hacer esto ahora?”

“No.” Arturo se levanta. No puede lidiar con ello ahora, con Merlin débil y pálido en la cama, con él intentando aún acostumbrarse a Merlin. “Duerme, ahora.”

“Pero-”

“Mejórate, Merlin.” No es una sugerencia. Arturo se va con Merlin siguiéndole con la mirada, y casi puede sentir la mirada durante el resto del día. 

*

La próxima vez que Arturo encuentra el tiempo para visitar a Merlin- que no es que haya estado evitando a Merlin, para nada, da igual lo que parezca implicar la capa de Gwaine- se está sentando en la cama. Sigue delgado, demasiado delgado, pero ha recuperado algo de color. El dragón de fuego está haciendo giros en frente de la cama. Cuando Merlin ve a Arturo, el dragón suelta un chillido, agudo pero bastante exacto, desde la ciertamente limitada experiencia de Arturo con dragones, y vuela alrededor de la cabeza de Arturo antes de curvarse alrededor del cuello de Merlin. Como un pañuelo, se da cuenta Arturo. Se pregunta por qué no se dio cuenta de eso antes. 

“¿Por qué no te reconocí?” pregunta Arturo cuando toma asiento. No es la pregunta más importante, ni siquiera de cerca, pero es algo. Una pequeña verdad. 

“Una ilusión. Bueno, más bien era una glamour.” Merlin desliza un dedo por la cresta del dragón. Las llamas envuelven su dedo, se enroscan a su alrededor, pero no parece hacerle daño. “Algo así como un empujón mental. Lo aprendí de una herbolaria medio Sidhe en Mercia. Era una influencia omni-direccional que redirigía todos los pensamientos pertinentes a-” Merlin casi está sonriendo, y su cara está iluminada, sus manos moviéndose alrededor igual que solían hacer cuando describía algo que Gaius le había enseñado. Arturo se había olvidado de lo entusiasta que se ponía con las cosas, lo excitado que se volvía por las cosas más pequeñas. Casi es atractivo así.

Arturo aún siente la necesidad de cortarle. “En Español, por favor.” 

Merlin se para, sus manos aún flotando en el aire. Luego se caen, y él rueda los ojos. “Siempre que tu cerebro -o lo que queda de él- reconociera algo de mí, el hechizo empujaba tus pensamientos hacia otra dirección. Así que si pensases, digamos, que te sonaba mi risa, en el instante en el que pensases eso pasarías por alto el haberlo pensado siquiera, ¿ves?”

Por esto a Arturo no le gusta la magia. Es como la ciencia que Gaius solía intentar obligarle a aprender. Va en una dirección retorcida, esencialmente no es tan directo como lo es una buena espada. Arturo puede pensar así, de lo contrario no hay modo de ser diplomático, pero no le gusta. “No.” 

Merlin deja salir un resoplido irritado. “Era una ilusión.”

“Vale.” Arturo puede entender eso, supone. “Y tú decidiste disfrazarte y regresar como un criminal en vez de regresar de verdad, siendo tú, porque…”

Merlin suspira. “Porque soy un cobarde.”

“Inténtalo otra vez.” Merlin es muchas cosas, siendo mentiroso una de ellas, pero Arturo nunca creerá que es un cobarde. Aunque tenga magia, ha hecho cosas estúpidamente valientes una y otra vez, normalmente para salvar la vida de Arturo. Quizás más, ahora que Arturo considera todas las circunstancias convenientes que le salvaron la vida cuando Merlin estaba cerca.

“Porque no me voy a esconder más.” El dragón cruje en la garganta de Merlin. Merlin pasa una mano sobre su cabeza, y se disuelve. El cuello de Merlin parece extrañamente desnudo sin nada en él. Hay un leve hueco en su piel, justo debajo de su clavícula, justo del tamaño perfecto para el pulgar de Arturo. “No lo haré. Eso lo sabía cuando regresé. Tenía que estar aquí, obviamente, en caso de que algo ocurriese, pero-”

“¿No te vas a esconder fingiendo ser otra persona?” demanda Arturo. “¿Y como te hacías llamar, de todos modos?”

“Will.” La simple respuesta de Merlin le roba el aliento a Arturo. Porque recuerda lo que dijo, recuerda estar frente a una pira y ver a Merlin contener las lágrimas y no saber qué decir, cómo hacerle estar mejor. Recuerda preguntarse si -esperando que- Merlin estaría así si él muriese. “El hechizo probablemente evitó que lo recordases.”

“¿Así que decidiste disfrazarte de Will el Hechicero porque no vas a esconder quién eres? ¿Decidiste mentir algo más, porque no había habido suficiente de eso por aquí ya?” Más mentiras. Morgana, Uther, Gwen. Ahora Merlin. Todos a los que ama, al parecer, esos son lo que más mienten. Que no es que ame a Merlin.

La respiración sale y entra del pecho de Merlin. Luego levanta su mano y sopla un aire lleno de chispas, que cambian de color y bailan en el aire frente a él hasta que desaparecen. Arturo observa, poco impresionado. “Muy bonito. Responde mi pregunta,” demanda.

Merlin emite un sonido que es casi una risa. “Acabo de hacerlo.”

Arturo le asesina con la mirada, y luego se va sin decir palabra. Puñeteros hechiceros. 

*

Pero le fastidia. Merlin siempre había tenido un modo de hablar que era un poco parecido al de los hechiceros, ahora que piensa en ello, oblicuo y enigmático y como si las cosas más sencillas que decía tuvieran profundos significados tras ellas. Le había divertido e irritado a Arturo por partes iguales- y, aunque nunca lo habría admitido, le intrigaba y le ayudaba, porque a veces Merlin podía ser asombrosamente sabio, una vez Arturo había descifrado lo que había dicho. Esta se siente como una de esas veces. Pero Arturo- no lo pilla. 

“Vale, me rindo,” anuncia cuando se deja caer en el borde de la cama de Merlin. Ahora que Merlin se está recuperando, la silla ha desaparecido, así que la cama es el único sitio en donde sentarse. 

Merlin cierra lentamente el libro que estaba ojeando. Debe de estar a punto de poder levantarse, ya; se mueve fácilmente, y solo hace muecas de dolor ocasionales cuando se retuerce. Hace una mueca, sin embargo, cuando Arturo le quita el libro de las manos y mira la portada. Ni siquiera reconoce la escritura, ya mucho menos las palabras. “¿Qué es esto?”

“Un libro de hechizos,” replica Merlin. Por supuesto. Arturo lo abre, pasa unas cuantas páginas de escritura ilegible, y luego lo deja caer al suelo. Igual necesitas magia para leerlo. 

“¿Entonces qué querías decir?” pregunta Arturo. Su jovialidad es sorprendente incluso para él, dado que ha estado de un humor lo suficientemente pésimo estos días como para que incluso Leon le acabase espetando. Pero Morgana está encarcelada, y pese al hecho de que Merlin aparentemente saliese así sin más de la prisión sin ningún problema, Gaius le había asegurado a Arturo que Merlin se había preparado para esto, y que ella no iba a escapar. El reino está en paz. Y Merlin ha regresado. Todo está mejor en el mundo de lo que estaba antes, incluso con las mentiras y el dolor que quemaba a fuego lento. “Con eso de ‘Acabo de hacerlo’.”

Merlin cierra sus ojos, con la expresión que Arturo siempre había interpretado como un ruego de paciencia. Luego los abre de nuevo y sus ojos brillan oro, tan brillantes que casi le roba el aire a Arturo, y empieza a nevar. Arturo espera con una paciencia encomiable conforme la nieve se acumula sobre sus hombros, pero para cuando ha caído un centímetro alarga la mano y golpea a Merlin levemente en el hombro. “Merlin. Responde a la pregunta.”

Los ojos de Merlin brillan de nuevo, y deja de nevar. “Acabo de hacer magia.”

“Si, gracias, me he dado cuenta. Lo de que nevase en el interior lo hizo bastante obvio.” Arturo alarga la mano para quitarle la nieve del pelo a Merlin, porque no puede ser saludable pillar tan pronto un resfriado después de haber sido apuñalado. El pelo de Merlin es suave contra sus dedos. El frío hace que las mejillas de Merlin se sonrojen aún más; un par de copos de nieve enganchados en sus pestañas. Arturo se echa hacia atrás, lejos del extraño retuerce en su estómago, y solo entonces Merlin responde. 

“He hecho magia. ¿Y te ha importado?”

“La verdad es que no.” Arturo se encoge de hombros. “Quiero decir, era solo un truco, ¿no? No es más de lo que has estado haciendo durante meses-” luego se escucha a sí mismo. “Oh. Bueno. Supongo que estoy acostumbrado a ello.”

“Exactamente.” Merlin se aparta el pelo con una mano. “Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en ello. Me imaginé que necesitabas ver magia que no intentase matarte.” Intenta sonreír; es una cosa penosa y débil, pero esperanzada. Es la misma clase de sonrisa que solía usar cuando le informaba a Arturo que no, los establos no están limpios, porque me has mantenido despierto toda la noche ganándote la calderilla a los dados. Esas eran noches buenas, con solo él y Merlin en la calidez y la oscuridad de sus aposentos, sus cabezas inclinadas juntas sobre la mesa, lo suficientemente cerca como para que Arturo recuerde el sentimiento de saber que estaba más cerca de lo que parecía. 

El recuerdo duele, porque eso había sido real, ¿no es cierto? “¿Y no podías haberlo hecho siendo tú?” espeta Arturo.

“¡No!” espeta de vuelta Merlin. La sonrisa sufre una muerte rápida. 

“No habría- no habría intentado ejecutarte de haber sabido quién eras,” replica Arturo. Es cierto. Cree. No, lo es. No habría ejecutado a Merlin. No está seguro de lo que habría hecho, cómo habría reaccionado, pero no está seguro de si habría algo que hubiera podido hacer Merlin que hubiera hecho que Arturo le ejecutase. Quizás matar al rey. Quizás. Arturo habría estado dispuesto a atender a razones; probablemente habría tenido algunas buenas. Había conseguido no ejecutar a Gwen o Lancelot, ¿no?

“Lo sé.” Merlin suena cansado, la clase de cansancio que llega al alma, que atraviesa a Arturo por debajo del enfado y le hace querer quitarla. “Lo sé, Arturo.” Alarga una mano, para que descanse sobre la de Arturo. Arturo baja la mirada hasta sus manos en contacto. Su piel es cálida y áspera, con callos que solo pueden provenir del trabajo duro. No lo hizo todo con la magia. “Por eso no pude hacerlo. No quería ser una excepción.” Puede sonar cansado, pero sus ojos son increíblemente fervorosos. “No te dije ninguna mentira, Arturo. No en esa celda. Si la magia permanece siendo ilegal, me quedaré en esa celda durante el resto de mi vida.” 

“Merlin…” Arturo no sabe qué decir. No puede ir por ahí permitiendo la magia. No es así como se hacen las cosas. Nadie estaría de acuerdo. ¿Cómo lidiaría con ello el consejo? ¿Cómo lo regularía?

Merlin aparta su mano, lejos de Arturo. No había notado lo cálidas que eran las manos de Merlin hasta que ya no están. “Harás lo correcto, Arturo. Pero hasta entonces, sigo siendo solo un hechicero al que has apresado.” 

Arturo puede notar cuando le están echando. Se va.

*

Merlin claramente no es una amenaza. No es lo suficientemente competente como para serlo, para empezar, y además-  bueno, simplemente no lo es. Cualquiera con medio cerebro podría verlo. Pero es poderoso, aparentemente, de acuerdo con Gaius y lo que ha visto Arturo. Y sabe mucho. Quizás…

“¿Y qué pensáis de la magia?” Ha reunido a los caballeros- sus caballeros, a los cinco- en sus aposentos para una reunión más pequeña. Estos no son los hombres que tendría que convencer, pero no lo hará sin ellos. 

Los hombres se miran entre ellos. Es, para la sorpresa de Arturo, Percival el que responde primero. “La magia solo es otra fuerza,” dice. “No creo que deba de haber maldad en ello.” Parecen entender su verdadera pregunta. Buenos hombres, todos ellos. 

“Pero recordad todas las amenazas mágicas que hemos enfrentado,” contraataca Elyan. 

“Recuerda todas las que no eran mágicas,” señala Gwaine. Se echa hacia atrás, apoya los pies encima de la mesa. “Yo digo que todo lo que nos ayude en una pelea es bueno.”

Estos dos son los fáciles. Ninguno creció en Camelot; ninguno de ellos tuvo nunca las creencias con las que el resto ha vivido, que les dijeron que eran ciertas desde que eran niños. 

Elyan mira a Gwaine, a Arturo. Sus ojos se mueven hacia la esquina en la que Merlin solía estar. “No estoy diciendo que toda ella sea malvada. Pero tampoco toda ella es buena, y eso me preocupa.”

Eso es justo. Es cierto. Arturo asiente hacia Elyan, y se gira hacia Leon. 

Leon está estudiando el pomo de su espada. “Vi lo que le hizo a Morgana el descubrimiento de su magia,” dice, lentamente, pensativo. “La vi sufrir, aunque no sabía por qué.” Alza la mirada, entonces, y sus ojos está igual de fieros que cuando le juró lealtad por primera vez a Arturo, en el castillo derruido hace ya todos esos años. “Eso no debe pasar de nuevo.” 

Gwaine da una palmada. Percival gruñe su aprobación. Incluso Elyan se encoge de hombros. 

“Bien.” Arturo se echa hacia delante, piensa en Morgana lanzando rayos y riéndose mientras hacía caer a los hombres. Piensa en Merlin en esa celda, jugando con sus criaturas de fuego durante el resto de su vida. Piensa en Merlin con sus ojos dorados, más brillantes que el sol. “Entonces estáis todos conmigo.”

“Siempre,” jura Elyan, y el resto lo repiten. Luego se ponen a planear. 

Después, cuando los caballeros se van para atender sus varias obligaciones, Gwaine permanece. “Que no es que no estés haciendo algo bueno,” dice. El ondeo de su capa es extrañamente dubitativo mientras se queda en la entrada. “¿Pero cuánto de esto es por Merlin?”

“¿Importa?”

“La verdad es que no, no.” Gwaine apoya una mano en la jamba. “Pero igual te gustaría resolver eso.” Se va con un giro auto satisfecho de su capa. 

No todo es por Merlin. Había tenido buenos argumentos, en esa celda, sobre las herramientas y las amenazas y el poder. Arturo no puede decir que gobierne un reino justo cuando hay hombres siendo perseguidos. 

La mayor parte de ello es por Merlin. Merlin no está destinado a las celdas. Merlin está destinado a estar con Arturo. 

*

Arturo no duerme mucho durante la siguiente semana. Se pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo hablando con consejeros, ministros, representantes de todo y todos. Habla con Geoffrey para buscar viejos precedentes, con Gaius sobre la magia en sí, incluso con Merlin sobre salvaguardias. Duerme un puñado de horas cada vez, se pasa ese tiempo dando vueltas y sin coger postura y soñando con Merlin desangrándose frente a él. Negocia durante horas y horas hasta que más que medio considera bajar abajo a las mazmorras para dejar que Morgana le arranque la cabeza. 

Al final de la semana, la magia ya no es penada con la muerte, y Arturo se deja caer en su cama, bastante seguro de que va a dormir durante un año. 

“¡Levántate y brilla!” Arturo gime, y entierra su cabeza bajo las almohadas. Luego le apartan de golpe las almohadas. Sin abrir sus ojos, alarga el brazo para agarrarlas. Sus dedos se cierran alrededor de algo que se siente como la tela, y tira con fuerza. 

La almohada hace un raro sonido chirriante. Abre sus ojos para encontrar a Merlin- cuya camiseta aparentemente era la ‘almohada’- tumbado casi encima de él. Sus ojos bailan, y sus labios están presionados mientras intenta no reírse y son muy muy rojos. 

“¡Merlin!” Arturo le suelta, gatea hacia atrás al otro lado de su cama. Ni siquiera está seguro de por qué está tan avergonzado, pero cree que puede haber soñado con Merlin otra vez anoche. “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?”

“Bueno, ya no soy un prisionero, así que había pensado en dejarme caer como en los viejos tiempos.” Mientras Arturo observa, Merlin se aleja de la cama, abriendo los cortinajes y destapando su desayuno. “La verdad es que George estuvo bastante a la defensiva. Tuve que prometerle que no iba a recuperar mi antiguo trabajo o hacerte daño antes de que me dejase posar un solo pie cerca de tus estancias.” 

“¿Hacerme daño?” Le lleva un momento recordar por qué alguien iba a pensar a Merlin capaz de hacer daño a cualquier cosa. “¿Lo sabe?”

“Arturo, los sirvientes siempre lo saben.” Merlin le favorece con una mirada vagamente de lástima antes de acabar de colocar la comida. “Ahora, ven y come.” 

Arturo hace lo que le ordenan. No está seguro de cómo podría hacer lo contrario. Merlin está de vuelta en sus aposentos, como si nunca se hubiera ido. Un agujero en él está sanando, aunque la ausencia de Gwen siga ahí con él. “¿Comerás conmigo?” pregunta. No se le escapa que hay claramente comida para dos. 

“Pues no me importaría.” Merlin se deja caer en la silla enfrente de Arturo y se sirve una buena porción de huevos. Un aire de puro placer invade su cara cuando come, y emite un sonido que hace sonrojarse a Arturo. “Dioses. Me había olvidado de cuanto comías.”

“Claramente necesitas comer más,” replica Arturo, para que Merlin deje de hacer sonidos como esos.

“Perdóname por viajar para encontrar la magia que mejor protegería Camelot,” sonríe Merlin y muerde una manzana. “Perdón por no quedarme y revolcarme en las faldas del lujo cómo-”

“¿Por eso te fuiste?”

La sonrisa de Merlin flaquea. “¿Qué?”

“¿Por eso te fuiste? ¿Para aprender más magia?” el buen humor de Arturo no se había evaporado, pero ciertamente había decaído. 

Posa la manzana. “No iba a haber un momento mejor, Arturo.” Su voz es triste, arrepentida. “Gaius me había enseñado todo lo que podía. Necesitaba estar mejor preparado. Y tú- Morgana había sido derrotada, el reino estaba estable. Tenías a tus caballeros. Tenías a Gwen. No era necesario.”

“Bueno es saberlo,” masculla Arturo, mirando a su comida. No quiere decir que le necesitaban. Que Arturo le necesitaba. Que Arturo aún le necesitaba. “Me alegra que decidieras eso. Me alegra que yo no tuviera nada que decir al respecto. Me alegro de que todo no se fuese a la mierda cuando te fuiste.”

“Arturo.” Arturo mira de nuevo a Merlin. El rostro de Merlin está muy, muy serio. No parece ser lo correcto en el. Arturo quiere que Merlin esté sonriendo, riendo, con pinta del idiota que es, no este hombre de ojos sobrios, viejo antes de tiempo. Quiere alejar esa edad, tiene unas ganas repentinas de hacer el pino solo para hacer reír a Merlin. “No se fue a la mierda. Mantuviste unido al reino.”

“Gwen-”

“Lo de Gwen no fue culpa tuya.” Merlin traga. “También era mi amiga. Debería de haberlo sabido. Debería de haber dicho algo. No lo hice. No hay nada que hacer. Lo siento.”

Arturo hace un pausa. Piensa. No piensa. El agujero que Gwen había dejado, sabe, nunca se llenará. Y quizás así es como deben ser las cosas. “¿Puedes encontrarles?”

Los ojos de Merlin se agrandan. “Si. Pero Arturo, esa es una mala-”

“No. No busques. Solo quería saberlo. En el caso de que alguna vez tuviera que hacerlo.” Y eso es todo, supone. Gwen se ha ido. Pero aún así… “Si pudieras mirar a ver si -en algún momento- no me lo sigas -pero si es feliz-”

“Lo es.”

“¿Hm?”

Merlin se sonroja de verdad, las mejillas manchadas con un rojo que desciende por su cuello y bajo su camisa Arturo se pregunta hasta donde llega. Que no es que le importe. “Puede que haya mirado a ver que tal la iba, a veces. Y a ti. A todos.”

“Pues claro que lo has hecho.” Arturo rueda sus ojos, y come algo más de desayuno. Tiene un reino con magia repentinamente permitida con el que lidiar. 

*

Durante las siguientes semanas, Arturo se ocupa de las repercusiones de dejar entrar a la magia en Camelot. Merlin, por lo que puede ver Arturo, no hace nada. Come con Arturo en sus aposentos, va a la taberna con Gwaine, se pasa largas horas metido en las estancias de Gaius. Pasa el tiempo en los establos y en la corte, da paseos por el pueblo y se encierra en la biblioteca. 

Va a hacer que le falle el corazón a Arturo. Que no es que no esté contento de que Merlin haya vuelto. Lo está. Ese es el problema. Puede que una vez se hubiera acostumbrado a que Merlin estuviera en todos lados, siempre a su lado cuando necesitaba el apoyo, pero ahora cada vez que ve a Merlin su corazón da un brinco, da un latido extra sorprendido y extasiado de que Merlin esté de vuelta. Es un puñetero incordio. 

Al igual que él. Arturo se había olvidado de lo irritante que podía ser Merlin, apareciendo cada vez que Arturo quiere estar de morros para engatusarle y que no lo esté al ser tan malditamente alegre que Arturo tenía que tirarle algo, jodiendo su estado anímico. Se había olvidado de lo fácil que le resultaba a Merlin hacerle reír. 

Y hacerle quejarse, porque también había tenido siempre un modo de sacar el tema de lo que menos quisiera hablar Arturo en el momento. Ciertamente no había perdido ese don, entrando en la sala del consejo mientras los caballeros salían. Gwaine le sonríe y le golpea el hombro con el puño, Leon se inclina para susurrarle algo- y desde cuando son tan familiares, se pregunta Arturo, y se preocupa- Elyan y Percival le sonríen fácilmente. Parece que se ha deslizado fácilmente en la buena estima de los caballeros. Probablemente les ha llevado cerveza, piensa gruñonamente Arturo, y permanece sentado ante la mesa. 

“¿Si?” espeta, e ignora los dobles latidos de su corazón cuando Merlin se sienta en el asiento que está a su lado. El asiento que solía ser el de Lancelot, se encuentra recordando Arturo, casi sin amargura. 

Merlin, sin embargo, parece inusualmente pensativo cuando se echa hacia delante y apoya sus codos sobre la mesa. Arturo encuentra que su mirada sigue el movimiento de sus dedos cuando acuna su barbilla, luego moviéndose en un parpadeo hacia sus labios. Se mueven cuando Merlin habla, formando una ‘o’ y luego abriéndose. “Arturo, ¿qué es lo que vas a hacer con Morgana?”

Arturo sacude su cabeza, devuelve su mirada a los ojos de Merlin. Estúpido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, soñando despierto mirando los labios de Merlin? “¿Hm?”

“No puede tenerla encerrada para siempre.”

Arturo se endereza. Si cualquiera que fuera la magia que Merlin hubiera creado para mantenerla allí estaba fallando- Merlin mueve su mano libre. “Bueno, si que puedes, supongo, a no ser que se vuelva considerablemente más poderosa. Me pasé mucho tiempo vertiendo magia en las barreras de esas celdas. A no ser que consiga, en plan, un dragón para sacarla de allí- bueno, un dragón sería, me aseguré de eso, pero igual un Sidhe-”

“Merlin.” Pese al tema, Arturo contiene una sonrisa. No ha cambiado. Arturo necesita recordar eso a veces, cuando puede rememorar los ojos dorados de Merlin conteniendo un tornado. Cuando a veces esa imagen le persigue en sueños, y no con miedo. “Ve al grano.” 

“¿Qué? Claro.” Merlin traga, y sus ojos se vuelve serios otra vez, profundos y oscuros, de un azul infinito, como algunos de los lagos al norte de Camelot, unos pozos profundos de montaña. “Podrías mantenerla encerrada para siempre, pero Arturo- ¿quieres hacerlo?”

Arturo suspira. Había pensado en esto, la verdad. Lo ha discutido con Leon, con los otros caballeros. “No veo que otra cosa puedo hacer. No la puedo dejar ir, y tú me mostraste que no podemos matar a un hechicero de tal poder.” 

“En realidad-” el pecho de Merlin sube y baja bajo su camiseta, y se mordisquea el labio inferior. Una ola de calor completamente inapropiada atraviesa a Arturo por ese simple gesto. Lo ignora. Siempre ha sido bueno con eso de ignorarlo. Especialmente cuando Gwen estaba cerca. “Sí que puedes. Yo podría- bueno, tú podrías. Sin importar lo que ella hiciera. Podrías ejecutarla.” 

Otro suspiro. Eso solo lo empeora. “¿Crees que debería?”

Los ojos de Merlin se agrandan, como si no se hubiera esperado que le preguntasen. Nunca había solido preguntar, supone Arturo, aunque siempre escuchaba. Esa clase de orgullo ahora parece una minucia. Le gusta tener a alguien a quien preguntar.

“Creo,” dice lentamente Merlin, “Que no puedes custodiarla. O bien la dejas ir o la matas.” Hace una pausa, pero es la clase de pausa que lleva a algo más.

“¿Y?” sonsaca Arturo. Ese es un replanteamiento magistral del problema.

“Y- ¿ha escuchado ella lo de la magia?” pregunta Merlin. “Eso no es todo lo que hay, ni siquiera un poco, pero- podría ayudar. Y,” cierra sus ojos, los abre de nuevo, y Arturo puede ver durante un momento al chico perdido que llegó a Camelot, el que le miraba cuando Will murió, incluso cuando Balinor se desangró en frente de él. El que solía mirar a Morgana boquiabierto y con miradas de admiración, con tanta adoración que Arturo siempre se había dado la vuelta a posta en vez de considerar por qué Merlin nunca le había mirado así. “No quiero matarla.”

“Ni yo.” Respira Arturo, más susurro que afirmación. Morgana había aterrorizado a Camelot, había roto el corazón de su padre, puede que estuviera a medio camino de estar loca. Pero también es la chica que creció con él, salvaje y apasionada y ferozmente justa, la chica que le había ayudado a enseñarle que era lo que significaba cuidar de su gente, la chica que le había llevado tarta a escondidas cuando le habían mandado a sus aposentos sin comer y se había quedado hasta tarde comiéndola en su cama. 

“Entonces…” comienza Merlin. 

“Se lo diré.”

“¿Qué?” Merlin se pone en pie cuando Arturo lo hace. “Arturo-”

“Hablaré con ella. Le diré lo de la magia. Veremos lo que pasa entonces.”

“Arturo-” dice de nuevo Merlin, apenas un paso por detrás de él conforme dejan la sala del consejo. “Es peligrosa.”

“Por eso estás tú aquí,” replica amablemente Arturo, y gira de golpe hacia la izquierda. Merlin ni duda en seguirle.

“Pero-”

“Mira.” Arturo se detiene, se da la vuelta, de tal manera que Merlin casi choca contra él. Agarra los brazos de Merlin, para estabilizarle y para hacer énfasis a lo que quiere decir. “¿Quieres ejecutarla? Esta es la única salida que puedo ver.” 

Merlin se tensa, pero luego Arturo puede ver como se escapa la lucha de su cuerpo. “Igual podemos encontrar otro modo.”

“No veo cómo.” Está sosteniendo a Merlin terriblemente cerca de él, nota de repente, de modo que puede sentir el calor de su cuerpo y contar las pecas de sus mejillas. Más de las que había antes. Si se inclinase un centímetro, se tocarían sus frentes. O sus labios. 

Le suelta, se aparta. “Vamos.”

Merlin le sigue escaleras abajo.

*

Morgana está de pie cuando entran en la sala, su cabeza echada hacia atrás de manera altiva, su rostro encajado con líneas regias. No hay criaturas de fuego a su alrededor; la celda parece más fría. “Arturo,” dice simplemente. “Merlin. Veo que has regresado.” No suena loca, no suena como la mujer que se reía mientras Arturo casi se quemaba. Suena como la chica que había estado en esta mazmorra y le había escupido a Uther por su prejuicio. 

“Igual que tú,” dice Merlin, y da un paso hacia las sombras de la puerta. Ahora está al otro lado de los barrotes, medita Arturo, y se pregunta si Morgana lo sabe. 

“Pero no me han recibido tan bien como a ti.”

La sonrisa de Merlin brilla, tan fría como la suya. “Te sorprenderías.” 

“Muy poco me sorprendería de Camelot.” Cambia su mirada glacial hacia Arturo. “Asi que, querido hermano, ¿qué te trae a mi celda?” las palabras son extrañamente similares a las de Merlin, meses atrás. Arturo tiene esperanzas- pero no se permite esperar demasiado. 

“Pensé en darte las noticias,” dice, y se acerca más a los barrotes. Una muestra de confianza, espera, no una de amenaza. “No estoy seguro de cuánto escuchas aquí abajo.”

“No mucho.” Sonríe, muestra sus dientes. “Por alguna razón, parece ser que los guardias me tienen miedo.” 

“Siempre lo han estado,” contraataca Arturo. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda tocarle, si ella así lo elige. Ha estado en lugares más peligrosos, pero nota la tensión en el aire, como en otras batallas. 

“Siempre fuiste demasiado blando con ellos,” coincide Morgana, y se desliza hacia delante. Arturo recuerda a la chica que le gritaba por hacer trabajar en exceso a los hombres, y se pregunta cuando tomó raíz el odio. ¿La había perdido siempre? “Quizás por eso Camelot no tan fácil de tomar.”

Arturo se eriza. “Tú-” la mano de Merlin está sobre su hombro, cómo un baño de agua fría, equilibrandole. “Tú,” dice de nuevo, pero esta vez en control. “Esta vez no lo conseguiste.”

“No gracias a ti.” De nuevo, esa sonrisa de dientes afilados sin alegría. “¿Dónde está Emrys? ¿Le has matado ya?”

Arturo toma aire profundamente. “No. No lo he hecho. Está a salvo.”

“Ah, mucho más noble que nuestro querido padre. O no, supongo. Permitió a Gaius vivir, después de todo.” Su voz contiene una amargura infinita. “Los Pendragon recompensan a aquellos que traicionan a los suyos.” 

“Morgana-”

“No, Arturo.” Sus ojos oscuros están ahora encendidos, nadando en emociones que no puede leer. “Ahora escúchame a mi. Esto te diré, para que puedas gloriarte en la alegría de ello. Emrys no es tuyo, nunca será tuyo. Es de la Antigua Magia, y por ello es mío. ¿Me oyes?” Su voz suena alta y segura y fiera. “Mío.” 

“Él es suyo propio,” responde monótonamente Arturo a través del fuego que ruge en sus venas, gritándole para que la impida osar reclamar a Merlin, aunque puede escuchar a Merlin moverse al fondo. ¿Es él Emrys? ¿O era eso solo un mero nombre?

Morgana le ignora. Sus ojos están abiertos como platos sin ver nada, mirando a la distancia sobre los barrotes. “Y esto también lo juro, Arturo Pendragon, ahora Rey en Camelot. Cuando escape de estos barrotes, tendré mi venganza. Sobre Camelot, y sobre tí.” Cuando dice la última palabra, sus ojos se concentran y sus manos se extienden, amplias como una telaraña, hacia su garganta. Arturo pega un salto hacia atrás, y lo habría evadido, pero sus ojos brillan de un color oro y nota como algo tira de él, solo un suave tirón pero suficiente para relantizarle, y tiene un cuchillo moviéndose rápidamente hacia él desde la otra mano y-

“No.” Merlin lo dice simplemente, tan seguro como el juramento de Morgana. Da un paso hacia delante, alza su mano, y está brillando tan dorada como sus ojos. El tirón se desvanece, Arturo se aleja. “Morgana, no te molestes. Tu hoja no funcionará aquí. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.” 

Su boca se abre de verdad, la primera señal de sorpresa que Arturo ha visto de momento en ella. Parece más joven, de algún modo, como la chica que había llegado por primera vez huérfana a Camelot. Pero no más cuerda. “¿Tú? Pero-¿tú? ¿Un mero sirviente? ¿Un campesino? Y tú dijiste- no-” Luego echa la cabeza para atrás y se ríe, esa risa estridente, fria y maniática. “Oh, Arturo, ¿has visto a quien has tenido a tu lado todo este tiempo? ¡Un traidor al trono!”

“Merlin no es un traidor,” dice Arturo. Se echa hacia atrás, para que pueda quedarse al lado de Merlin. “La magia ya no es un crimen en Camelot, Morgana.” 

Ella apenas se serena. “¿Por él? ¿Por el chico que te sirve la comida y te hace la cama? ¿Es él tu gran mago, Arturo? ¿Te enfrentarás a mi por él?”

“Había esperado que no tuvieras más rencillas conmigo,” replica Arturo. 

Ella pasa de reírse a estar terríficamente seria en un instante, y se presiona contra los barrotes. “Tendré una rencilla contigo hasta que tenga lo que es mío,” sisea, y su lengua sale como la de una serpiente. “Hasta que tenga a Camelot.”

Arturo la estudia, triste. Ella es la única familia que le queda. Tanto de sangre como de crecimiento. “Lamento oír eso,” dice, y se gira para irse, Merlin una vez más a un paso detrás de él. 

Ella se ríe cuando llega a la puerta. “¿Y qué tal le va a mi querida Guinevere estos días?” arrastra. “Floreciendo, estoy segura. Más feliz de lo que alguna vez fue aquí.” Le golpea a Arturo como una espada de hielo atravesando su estómago, porque probablemente es cierto, pero cuando camina hacia la puerta escucha a Merlin darse la vuelta y habla con una voz que resuena en las paredes de la caverna. 

“Permanecerás aquí hasta que te pudras, Morgana Pendragon,” dice, y Morgana se echa hacia atrás, cayendo al suelo. Arturo se encoge sobre sí, echándose hacia atrás como haría uno al recibir un virote de ballesta. Merlin se mueve hacia delante como una ola, como una corriente de aire. Pero cuando habla de nuevo, su voz es fría y cruelmente amable. Se agacha, para estar al mismo nivel que ella. “O hasta que aprendas a amar de nuevo.”

“Yo amo,” le escupe ella. “Es que he perdido a todos a los que amaba.”

“¿Lo has hecho?” Ladea la cabeza. “Es un alma pobre aquella que tiene tanto odio que no puede ver el amor en donde aún crece.”

Ella sisea y le escupe en la cara. Arturo se mueve hacia delante esta vez, para responder al insulto, pero Merlin se limita a limpiárselo y levantarse. Algo cambia en él cuando lo hace, cuando cambia y su pelo se transforma y de repente el hechicero está de pie en frente de Arturo otra vez. La brusca inspiración de Morgana es audible por la sala. 

“Y Morgana,” dice Merlin, dice el hechicero, cuando se yergue alto y orgulloso, como si la luz fuese atraída hacia él. Casi es hermoso en ese momento, pues ningún hombre se supone que ha de ser hermoso, hermoso y salvaje y regio. “Esto lo juro. Emrys es, y siempre ha sido y será, para Camelot. Y para Arturo.” 

Luego la luz a su alrededor se esfuma, y es Merlin de nuevo, y Morgana se está ahogando por la risa mientras él sale a zancadas, tirando a Arturo para que vaya tras él. “¡Tú!” se carcajea ella, “¡Tú!”

*

No hablan de nuevo hasta que regresan a la habitación de Arturo. Arturo se sienta en su escritorio, pero Merlin colapsa en la cama de Arturo como si toda la fuerza se le hubiese ido de las piernas.

“Lo siento,” dice al fin Merlin, “He perdido la calma.”

Arturo traga. Nunca ha tenido miedo de Merlin, pero si alguna vez lo estuviera, cree que ahora sería el momento. No por el poder que ha mostrado- pero por el miedo de que Morgana lo estuviera. Nunca antes había visto a alguien asustado de Merlin antes, no la clase de miedo que un criminal condenado muestra frente a un tribunal. “¿Eso era perder tu calma?”

Merlin se encoge de hombros. “No debería de haber metido a Gwen en esto.”

“No,” coincide Arturo. Toquetea la herida emocional que Morgana le ha dado, y la encuentra más superficial de lo que creía. Es una humillación tan grande ahora, piensa, al igual que la pérdida y la ira. “Pero así es Morgana.” Siempre lo fue, la verdad. Siempre había sabido donde clavar el puñal. 

“Así es Morgana,” coincide Merlin. Se lanza de lado hacia las almohadas. Durante un momento, Arturo le estudia ahí, cómodo en la cama de Arturo. Como si debiera estar allí. Luego Merlin levanta la cabeza de nuevo. “No la podemos dejar ir.”

“No,” concede Arturo, y apenas reconoce el plural en la frase. “Pero- no quiero matarla, Merlin.”

“Puede que tengas que hacerlo.” Dice monótonamente Merlin, de manera firme, y Arturo tiene que mirarle, porque conoce esas decisiones, ha tenido que hacerlas muchas veces, pero nunca había pensado que Merlin lo hiciera. Pero hay una oscuridad en la cara de Merlin que dice que conoce las elecciones que condenan tu alma. 

“Ahora no,” decide Arturo. Ha hecho demasiadas de esas elecciones. Ha hecho demasiadas elecciones, y ahora está solo. Excepto por Merlin.   
“Igual- igual cambiará de parecer.” Suena débil, esa esperanza. Pero Merlin se limita a alzar una ceja y no se lo dice. En su lugar, se tumba sobre las almohadas.

Arturo se gira con resolución hacia los papeles sobre su mesa y no piensa en Merlin sobre su cama. Pero eso solo hace que empiece a pensar en Merlin en otros sitios, y luego, “¿Quién es Emrys?” pregunta conversacional. 

“Yo,” proviene de la cama. “Es otro nombre. Lo que me llaman los druidas.” 

“¿Y entonces por qué tenía miedo Morgana de ello?” presiona. Algo está quemando en sus memorias por las palabras de Merlin, de Merlin jurándose a Arturo para siempre. 

Merlin rueda para poder encarar a Arturo. “Destino.” Mantiene su rostro absolutamente serio hasta que Arturo empieza a reírse, y luego sonríe. “No, en serio. Hay profecías.” 

“¿Sobre ti?” Arturo coge un trozo de papel, lo arruga hasta formar una bola, y lo lanza hacia la cabeza de Merlin. Le golpea, justo en la diana, por supuesto. “Venga ya.”

“Venga ya tú, imbécil. ¿Por qué te crees que me quedé cuando me ordenabas limpiar los establos?” Merlin devuelve la bola. Golpea el escritorio. 

“Porque te juraste a mí,” provoca Arturo. “Lo has dicho tú. No vale retractarse.” 

Merlin se serena. Su voz tiene ese retumbo del trueno cuando habla. Le sacude a Arturo. “Lo dije en serio, sabes. Soy tuyo. Para siempre.”

Arturo traga el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. “Lo sé.” Se levanta, se acerca para poder posar una mano sobre la cabeza de Merlin. Es el juramento de lealtad más extraño que ha tomado alguna vez, pero tiene la sensación de que es la más verdadera. “Siempre lo he sabido.” Su mano se mueve, levemente, para que quede al lado del rostro de Merlin en vez de en la parte superior, su pulgar rozando la mejilla de Merlin.

“Bien.”

Luego Merlin se gira para darle un puñetazo en el estómago a Arturo, y se están riendo y peleando como si fueran otra vez chavales, y el destino de un reino no descansa sobre los hombros de Arturo. 

*

“Arturo.” Es Gwaine de nuevo, quedándose atrás después de una reunión con los caballeros. Arturo mira, inconscientemente, a su capa. No es está moviendo, así que no está preocupado. Que no es que hubiera estado preocupado de haber sido lo contrario. Pero a veces tiene pesadillas en las que la capa de Gwaine se une con las cejas de Gaius y le persiguen por el castillo. 

“¿Si?”

“¿No crees que Merlin no está muy feliz aquí?”

Eso hace que Arturo se enderece. Merlin tiene que estar feliz aquí. “¿Qué?” demanda. 

“Es solo que- no parece poder acomodarse.” Gwaine se encoge de hombros. Su capa salta, un poco acusatoriamente. “Lo he vivido. Solo me preguntaba si te habías dado cuenta.” 

“No, no lo había hecho,” dice Arturo entre dientes. No puede desconfiar de Gwaine, no de esto- es el amigo de Merlin, y Arturo sabe que pasan mucho tiempo juntos, y confía más en Gwaine que en nadie más aparte de él para cuidar de Merlin- pero odia las implicación de que debería haberlo notado. “Gracias por hacérmelo saber.”

“Sin problema,” dice Gwaine con su brillante sonrisa. “Creo que iré a buscarle e iremos a la taverna. Eso le animará. No te preocupes,” dice Gwaine ante la mirada sombría de Arturo, “Le devolveré en perfectas condiciones.” 

Se va, su capa balanceándose alegremente tras él. 

Arturo mira a las vetas de la madera frente a él, pero no lo ve. ¿Está Merlin descontento? Siempre está sonriendo cuando Arturo le ve, siempre dispuesto a dar una mano o hablar de algo con Arturo. Incluso ha empezado a venir a las reuniones del consejo de nuevo, aunque se queda en la esquina. Como si no estuviera seguro de que perteneciera allí, se da cuenta vagamente Arturo. Como si estuviera a punto de salir corriendo. 

Ya no es el sirviente de Arturo. Aparentemente le tuvo que jurar a George que no iba detrás de su viejo trabajo para que le permitiera estar cerca de Arturo. Y había un nuevo galeno, con su propio aprendiz, pese a que Arturo aún buscaba a Gaius siempre que podía. Merlin había regresado, pero todos sus huecos habían sido llenados.

Le golpea a Arturo, de repente, que todo esto lo sabe. Que se había dado cuenta de esto por sí mismo. Que entiende a Merlin. Que nunca entendió a Gwen. Que necesita crear un lugar para Merlin- o hacer que se de cuenta de su lugar, porque siempre ha tenido un sitio aquí, incluso antes de que llegase por primera vez, aunque ni él ni Arturo se habían dado cuenta, ese sitio al lado de Arturo, para susurrarle consejos al oído- antes de que se vaya de nuevo. Antes de que él también rompa el corazón de Arturo. 

Porque pasaría. Eso le golpea a Arturo como una maza en la cabeza. Se enamoró de Gwen fácilmente, gradualmente pero siendo consciente de cada paso. Lo había notado crecer en él hasta que gobernó su corazón. Pero esto- lo que siente por Merlin- es lo mismo, pero no lo es. Ha estado creciendo pero no lo vió hasta ahora, hasta que se dió cuenta de que Merlin era infeliz y podía irse de nuevo, hasta que piensa en la vida sin Merlin y no puede imaginárselo. Y ahora ha caído sobre él, con el peso de todo lo que había crecido antes, igual pero diferente a lo que había sentido por Gwen. Había bebido veneno por Merlin. Había mostrado su corazón a Merlin antes de que se diese cuenta de que era él. Había permitido la vuelta de la magia a Camelot por Merlin. 

No puede dejar que Merlin se vaya. 

Así que hace lo que se le da mejor. Empieza a planear. 

*

Merlin está claramente confuso cuando entra a la sala del trono. Arturo le observa acercarse a su asiento en el trono, observa a Merlin lanzar miradas confusas a Gaius- quien ha bajado de sus estancias para la ocasión- y a los caballeros, que todos se guardan las sonrisas, excepto Gwaine, quien guiña el ojo descaradamente y deja que su capa ondule orgullosamente a su alrededor. 

Merlin no parece pequeño, como lo parecen la mayoría de las personas enfrente del trono. Se arrodilla, pero su cabeza está levantada para poder mirar a Arturo a los ojos, con confusión y desafío y una pizca de exasperación, y un poco de algo que Arturo quiere creer que es cariño. Emrys, Arturo, quien sabe cómo investigar cuando quiere, piensa. Un señor en su propio derecho. “Mi señor,” dice arrodillado.

“Merlin,” dice Arturo en reconocimiento. Se alza para dirigirse mejor a la multitud. “Con las recientes leyes aprobadas, trayendo magia de nuevo a la tierra, hemos visto una nueva afluencia de usuarios mágicos. Muchos de estos son ciudadanos buenos y prósperos que estamos encantados de recibir en esta tierra.” Los ojos de Merlin aún están confusos, pero también hay orgullo en ellos, y Arturo resiste las ganas de pavonearse por ello. “Otros no son tan amigables. Todos están sujetos a las nuevas reglas, reglas con las que este consejo no ha tratado en muchos años. Para este fin, para aconsejar al rey en temas mágicos, tanto en las leyes como en defensa, se ha formado una nueva posición en el consejo.” Hay murmullos entre la multitud, ahora, y una nueva luz de comprensión en la cara de Merlin. “Merlin, ¿juras usar tu magia únicamente para el servicio de Camelot, para honrar a los oprimidos y los desvalidos?” Había creado específicamente el juramento para que sonase al de los caballeros, porque Merlin es un caballero a su manera, había luchado por él con la misma nobleza y honor.

La sonrisa de Merlin es cegadora. “Lo juro, Sire.” 

Arturo asiente con la cabeza, y se pregunta si Merlin sabe que está resplandeciendo. “Alzate, Merlin, Hechicero de la Corte de Camelot.” Merlin se alza y hace una reverencia, la clase de reverencia que nunca le da a Arturo. 

“Serviré con orgullo,” dice. Arturo mueve su cabeza hacia el estrado. Merlin camina hacia delante obedientemente. 

“Me aconsejarás en la corte y en el consejo,” anuncia. Luego, más quedo, “¿Feliz?”

“Con orgullo y honor,” murmura Merlin en el oído de Arturo, de tal modo que Arturo puede sentir su aliento sobre su mejilla. Luego, con una sonrisa en su voz, de manera que Arturo sabe que si gira su cabeza habrá un hoyuelo, “Y evita que se te agrande demasiado la cabeza.”

“Por supuesto,” masculla de vuelta Arturo, y luego señala con la cabeza al heraldo, quien anuncia al siguiente demandante. Merlin se queda firme y alto a su espalda. 

*

Los hechiceros atacan dos semanas después. Para liberar a Morgana, proclama Merlin, aunque Arturo no está seguro de cómo lo sabe. Todo lo que sabe es que sus hombres pueden hacer hasta cierto punto contra estos mercenarios y sus líderes de ojos helados. Solo pueden observar cuando los hechiceros toman posiciones alrededor del castillo y empiezan- algo, algo que incluso Arturo puede sentir, como agujas por su espalda, como algo creciendo en la periferia de su visión. 

Le irrita, pero puede ver que está haciendo más sobre Merlin. Merlin, quien observa a los hechiceros desde la torre más alta con ojos sombríos, quien responde a todas las preguntas de Arturo pero cuyas ojeras crecen bajo sus ojos conforme pasa las noches mirando libros para romper el hechizo que sea que estén creando los hechiceros. La gente le mira de soslayo, como si se fuera a romper, como si se fuera a unir a los hechiceros; Merlin les ognora, pero Arturo les espanta mirándoles amenazante siempre que les ve. ¿No pueden ver que Merlin se está consumiendo?

“Merlin.” La luz brillando encima de su cabeza ilumina su pelo oscuro, casi perdido en un libro tan grande como su cabeza.

“¿Qué?” No levanta la cabeza.

“Merlin,” dice Arturo de nuevo. 

Merlin se aparta del libro con algo parecido a un gruñido. Su cara está pálida con la luz mágica, “¿Qué, Arturo?”

Arturo suspira. Quiere empujar a Merlin a la cama y no dejarle salir nunca. Quiere apartar las sombras bajo sus ojos. Quiere alejar la tensión en sus hombros. En su lugar, pregunta, “¿Has-?”

“No,” espeta Merlin. “No, no he encontrado nada, confía en mí, serás el primero en saberlo.” Se frota la cara con sus manos. Arturo espera. “Lo siento. Me está afectando.”

“Lo sé.” Arturo se apoya contra el reposabrazos de la silla de Merlin y echa un ojo por encima de su hombro al libro. No puede leer ni una palabra, y los diagramas son incomprensibles. Pero puede sentir el calor de Merlin, puede aceptar la excusa de rozarle, sentir su apoyo irreflexivo y devolverle algo. 

“Es que- no tiene sentido,” prosigue Merlin. “Están reuniendo energía en cada nexo, pero no están conectados, y el poder no está saliendo pero tampoco se está acumulando, ¿y a dónde puede estar yendo?” Se frota la frente. “No puedo sentirlo, Arturo, y debería ser capaz de hacerlo.” 

Arturo deja que una mano frota una mano reconfortante por la espalda de Merlin. Reconfortantemente. No distraerá a Merlin con algo como sus sentimientos ahora, cuando está intentando salvarles a todos. No se distraerá a si mismo, cuando tiene que reinar. Habrá tiempo suficiente. Merlin no le dejará otra vez. “Lo encontrarás.”

Merlin sonríe, algo que casi se parece a su sonrisa. “¿Eso era un cumplido?”

Arturo rueda los ojos y mueve su mano para darle a Merlin una colleja. “Puede que seas un idiota-”

“¡Ey!”

“Pero también eres el Hechicero de la Corte de Camelot, lo que quiere decir que tienes el deber de deshacer la magia de todos y cada uno de esos hechiceros de ahí afuera. Sé que es duro, pero todos tenemos nuestro deber.”

“Y el tuyo es ser el Rey de los Imbéciles,” le devuelve Merlin, y Arturo se ríe pese a todo. Dios, que bueno es tener a Merlin de vuelta. 

Cuando se serena, Merlin le está mirando con unos ojos oscuros y profundos. Su cara está seria de nuevo. “Podríamos dejar irse a Morgana.”

“No.”

“Lo sé.” Merlin se pasa otra mano por el pelo y se hunde de nuevo en la silla, de tal modo que su cabeza se roza contra el brazo de Arturo. “Pero si no puedo-”

“Puedes.” Fe por fe, lealtad por lealtad. Dos chicos que una vez bebieron veneno en lugar del otro. Arturo se pregunta si amó a Merlin incluso entonces, pero Gwen había oscurecido a todo lo previo a ella. Todo lo que sabe es que ahora le ama, y que desearía no ser rey. “Lo harás.”

Merlin asiente, se endereza con nueva fuerza. “Gracias,” dice, quedamente. 

“Bueno, no lo harás si no comes nada,” continúa Arturo, para alejarse de la emoción que resuena en la voz de Merlin. Ahora no. Hay tiempo. “Me aseguraré de que un sirviente te traiga la cena.”

“Me cogeré mi-”

“Un sirviente,” Arturo le ignora, fuerza una sonrisa en su rostro. “Igual envió a George. Sé muy bien lo mucho que os gusta cotillear.”

Merlin se gira y le mira mal, pero las esquinas de sus ojos se están arrugando por la risa. “Eres un hombre malo, malvado, Arturo Pendragon.”

“Y me dejaste con él durante años,” replica Arturo, y se encuentra con que no le hace daño. “Esto es la venganza.”

“¡Malvado!” grita Merlin cuando Arturo se va. Arturo se carcajea hasta que sube lo suficiente para ver a los hechiceros en sus puestos. Merlin es el único que se interpone entre ellos y Camelot. Y Arturo- Arturo solo puede esperar y depender de Merlin. 

No es tan difícil de como debería ser. 

*

Una semana después, el suelo comienza a temblar. Arturo se apresura a la torre con Merlin en sus talones, sus caballeros acudiendo en tropel tras ellos. Merlin lleva un espejo, y discute con Gaius a través de él, cosas que Arturo no se molesta en escuchar porque no lo entendería. 

Se está abriendo un abismo. Alrededor de todo Camelot, la tierra está gimiendo, rugiendo, conforme la arrancan. Arturo no puede decir para qué se supone que es, aparte de crearles un nuevo foso, pero tiene el presentimiento de que no es bueno. 

“Merlin—”

“Están invocando a un demonio,” espeta Merlin, tanto a él como al espejo. “Si llega aquí, Gaius- si, lo sé. Sé lo que hará. Tengo que hacerlo.” Deja caer el espejo en el almenaje, y mira afuera. Luego se gira hacia Arturo. “El demonio no es nada parecido a lo que te has enfrentado. Nada con lo que yo me he enfrentado. Es- ¿recuerdas el dragón?” Arturo asiente. Lo recuerda, recuerda lo que le hizo a Camelot. “Pues toma eso y multiplícalo por mil.”

Arturo se pone pálido, pero es Leon el que hace la pregunta. “¿Cómo lo detenemos?”

“Yo impediré que venga,” dice secamente Merlin. “Cerraré la brecha.” 

Suena bastante simple. 

“¿Y por qué Gaius no quería que lo hicieras?” inquiere Gwaine, avanzando para apoyar una mano en el brazo de Merlin. Mira a la grieta que se agranda en el suelo. Su capa es alargada sobre su espalda. 

Merlin suspira. “Porque bien podría matarme. Todo ese poder- todo este tiempo-” sacude la cabeza, mientras el ‘matarme’ resuena en el cerebro de Arturo, mientras todo en él le clama frenéticamente que esconda a Merlin en algún lugar seguro. “No sé cuánto va a tomar de mi, pero hay una probabilidad bastante alta de que sea todo.” 

“No,” suelta Gwaine inmediatamente, “No lo hagas. Tiene que haber otro modo. Arturo, díselo.”

Todos se giran hacia Arturo, pero el único al que ve es a Merlin. Merlin, quien regresó a él pese a la amenaza de muerte. Merlin, quien se juró a Camelot antes que a Arturo.” 

“Es el único modo,” dice Merlin, suavemente, solo para Arturo. “O es el único modo que funcionará lo suficientemente rápido, así que es lo mismo.”

Arturo mira a Camelot, a la ciudad, a la gente temblando de miedo. Al patio en el que Merlin no ardió. Piensa en Gwen, quien finalmente tiene un hombre que la antepone a ella frente a todo lo demás, antes que a su gente y su tierra. Desearía poder ser Lancelot. Desearía poder no ser un rey. Desearía que Merlin no conociera su elección antes de elegirla, antes de elegirla por él. 

“Hazlo,” dice, y nota como se le parte el corazón al mismo tiempo que lo hace la tierra. 

“Qué-” empieza Gwaine, pero Merlin le hace callar, le aparta amablemente.

“Esperemos que funcione,” dice con una sonrisa, con su vieja sonrisa cegadora, y Arturo no puede contenerse. No puede llegar a convencerse de que Merlin morirá, Merlin que no murió daba igual lo mucho que lo intentase, pero- si lo hace-

Arturo avanza, captura los labios de Merlin con los suyos, intenta vertir todo su deseo y amor y fé y necesidad y regresa-conmigo-te-lo-ordeno-te-mataré-si-no-lo-haces en ello, y Merlin deja salir un gemido y le devuelve el beso con la misma fuerza, igual de desesperadamente, como si estuviera memorizando la cara de Arturo y sus labios. 

El suelo se mueve, aparta a Arturo. “Yo-” empieza. 

Merlin solo sonríe. “Lo sé,” dice, incluso cuando sus ojos se vuelven dorados. “¿Por qué te crees que regresé?”

Y luego las palabras que salen de su boca son en un idioma completamente distinto, y retumban sobre la tierra, y Arturo puede ver cómo los hechiceros se detienen, alzan la mirada, e imagina el miedo en sus rostros conforme Merlin ruge sus palabras, su magia, y debe de ser poderoso porque Arturo puede verlo, puede ver como el dorado fluye sobre todo Camelot y entra en la grieta, llenándola, cerrándola, y Merlin está temblando y brillando y lenta, lentamente la tierra empieza a gemir de nuevo, y la tierra se vuelve a unir con un grito parecido al de un hombro dislocado siendo colocado.

Merlin cae. Arturo le atrapa antes de que pueda golpear el suelo, rezando, esperando, incluso cuando Leon ladra órdenes para ir a por los otros hechiceros, solo esperando a que Merlin respire, a que esté vivo, de haberse equivocado en esto para que se puedan burlar de él el resto de sus vidas.

“Vamos,” masculla, mientras agarra el espejo para acercarlo a los labios de Merlin, “¿Vas a dejar que una cosita como esta te mate después de todo mi trabajo? Hacer que me avergüence de nombrarte mi hechicero, le probarás a Morgana que tenía razón, no puedes estar muerto, no puedes-”

Y entonces el espejo se empaña, y los ojos de Merlin se abren, el oro aún brillando en ellos. “No me pueden matar tan fácilmente,” murmura, y luego sus ojos están cerrados, y Arturo está llevándole a las estancias de Gaius, intentando no llorar o reír de alivio. 

*

Arturo está sentado al lado de la cama de Merlin cuando abre los ojos de nuevo. Nunca le dirá a Merlin cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí sentado- desde el mismo momento en el que cayó inconsciente.

“Tú,” dice severamente, y no comenta en cómo su mano está apretando la de Merlin como si le soltase Merlin se fuese a escurrir. “Tienes la mala de costumbre de estar cerca de morir.”

Merlin deja salir una risa casi silenciosa. “Tú,” replica, y aprieta la mano de Arturo, “Tienes la mala costumbre de hacer que casi me maten.” 

Arturo sonríe, usa su mano libre para apartarle el pelo de los ojos a Merlin. Dice, aún medio en broma, “Siempre y cuando yo sea el único que intente matarte, creo que estaremos bien.” 

“No te preocupes.” Merlin coge la mano de Arturo, la lleva a sus labios, en algo que podría ser lealtad o algo más. Por la mirada de Merlin, Arturo supone que es lo último, y algo se calienta en él, en su corazón y en el resto. “Eres mi verdugo favorito.” 

Y luego Arturo tiene que inclinarse sobre él y tragarse su risa con un beso, y asegurarse de que Merlin sigue ahí, sigue vivo, sigue siendo suyo.

 


End file.
